Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth
by BelleDayNight
Summary: He was weak, tired, hungry, and most devastatingly...human. His only hope to become who he once was involved seeking help from the ones he always denied. Will one whom showed no compassion be taught the true meaning of it? Sesshoumaru x Kagome
1. Loss of Self

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth**

He was weak, tired, hungry, and most devastatingly……human.

Once more he looked at his dulled _human_ fingernails, the pale flesh that no longer carried the marks of his heritage, and the blood that had amassed with the various cuts and wounds he now carried.

Determination drove his every step as he sought out the one person in the world whom he trusted in this frail state of existence. Ironic, that after spending most of his adult life despising his half-brother that he would now seek him purposely in his moment of need.

Sharing a mutual enemy often drove rivals to team up though. For the past few years the desire to destroy Naraku had often caused the brothers to cross paths. Sesshoumaru knew that his younger brother felt indebted to him for saving the lives of his human companions from the poisonous member of the seven-men team.

That had been six months ago.

Much had happened since that time.

He glanced back towards the darkness of the mountains that he was leaving behind, several miles in the distance. Rin and Jaken were there, waiting for him to return. His loyal toad had orders to return to the castle should Sesshoumaru not return within a specified amount of time. For now the Lord of the Western Lands would have to rely on that blind loyalty for the protection of his ward.

It was his own safety that remained in a precarious position at the moment. Still, it was hard to believe he could allow himself to be fooled by such a lowly detachment of Naraku.

With bitterness he could feel the emptiness of his left sleeve flapping in the wind. With his remaining hand he rolled up the long white sleeve and tied it in a knot just below where the ruins of his bicep remained. His impromptu amputation didn't bother him as much before because he was adept at compensating with his demon abilities. Now, it presented a genuine problem that he was not prepared to deal with successfully.

It would be impossible for him to hunt down food with one arm in the crude human ways. A shiver passed down his spine from the chilled wind of the night. Perhaps he should be grateful that the parasitic demon didn't kill him off completely. Living as a shell of what he was didn't lift his spirits though.

A determined light passed through the former demon lord's currently honey-brown eyes. No longer were they the exquisite shade of gold that penetrated one with a mere glance. His half-brother was the only hope he had to defeat Naraku now and regain his identity. His half-brother and those that traveled with him were his only hope.

A moment of uncertainty caused him to pause in his clumsy footsteps. The terrain was rough and uneven and particularly difficult to handle in his battle-battered body. "What if they refuse to help me?"

He shook his head, sending the long light brown hair to cling against his sweaty face and neck. "No, they would not refuse to help someone in need." His lips curled downwards in a frown. "At least the hanyou's companions would not refuse," he clarified.

Three days before he had seen the hanyou's group camping in the general direction he was now walking towards with purpose. The heat of the night air confused him. It was the end of autumn, it should be cold. The human's steps began to falter as his exhaustion took its deadly toll.

Soon the unforgiving ground greeted his abused body and blackness consumed him.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Stop acting like a child!" Kagome shouted as she stomped her foot against the earth in a childish tantrum. It seemed whenever she and Inuyasha argued their maturity level plummeted several notches.

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and commenced to stare dare down at the young woman in front of him. "You're the one acting like the child," he returned hotly.

Miroku slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead in aggravation. Since when did he turn into the adult of the group? "Oh, that's right," he answered his own question, "when Sango and Shippo decided to stay behind and help Lady Kaede."

"What were you saying Miroku?" Kagome asked, looking over at the somber monk who was talking to himself.

"Yeah, stop talking to yourself. People will start thinking you're crazy," Inuyasha added as he uncrossed his arms and picked up the heavy yellow pack that Kagome had thrown to the ground in protest. She refused to carry it any longer without any help.

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha in surprise. "You decided to carry it?" Her sapphire eyes searched his face for any sign of admission to his suddenly helpful disposition.

"Well," Inuyasha began as he licked his lips. "It does have my Ramen in it," he pointed out. He didn't want to admit that he was going to offer to carry it before Kagome had demanded that he 'haul around his own crap.' It was true that most of the things in the yellow pack were for his consumption.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku interjected when he could see anger coloring the futuristic miko's cheeks. "Perhaps we should let this subject rest," he gave her a warning look. With a shrug of her shoulders, Kagome let out a deep breath and relaxed.

"Besides, you are rather weak," Inuyasha added after several moments had passed and they began walking again.

Kagome's hands fisted at her side, making her knuckles white with the pressure of holding in her temper at the belittling tone of the man she supposedly 'loved.' Her eyes narrowed as she tried to bore a hole in his back with sheer willpower. She ignored how pretty his long silver hair looked as it swayed against the red of his clothing. "Boys shouldn't be allowed to have prettier hair than girls," she complained.

"Did you say something, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, having heard the under-her-breath comment quite clearly.

However, Kagome didn't answer for something had drawn her attention. Lying in the dying brush of autumn was a figure in white. Long, light brown hair was spilled about the prone form. Without a second thought she took off running towards the person.

A check of the pulse point in the neck showed that the individual was weak and the heat radiating off the skin was indicative of a fever. Seconds later, Miroku and Inuyasha stood on either side of her. Miroku helped her to turn over the figure onto their back.

Inuyasha stood silently in disbelief, confused by the contrast of what his senses were telling him and what his logic could comprehend.

Kagome gasped at what she saw, or rather whom. The feverish person was in fact a man, the most beautiful man she had seen before actually. His long light brown hair seemed to come to his knees, and still held a rich luster regardless of the dust that clung to it from the earth.

His skin was a pale ivory, unblemished and fine, though red from his fever. He seemed oddly familiar and her hand fell upon the empty sleeve that was tied in a loose knot where his left arm should have been. "It can't be," she muttered to herself.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha confirmed her observation, his fingers already inching towards the Tetsusaiga that hung at his waist.

**TBC**

_**Special thanks to CharmingReality and Striking Falcon for listening to my ideas for the past few days.**_


	2. Making Adjustments

**Chapter 2: Making Adjustments**

"Osuwari," Kagome called out without glancing up as she knew without a doubt that Inuyasha would try and take this opportunity to start a fight with his defenseless half-brother. Be it Sesshoumaru or Kouga, the dog-eared boy simply lost his ability of rational thinking in their presence.

Miroku shook his head at the hanyou the millisecond before he plummeted towards the earth to eat dirt. "Kagome-sama, we should carry Lord Sesshoumaru to some place with more protection out of this wind," he pointed out as he gestured to a forested area not far off. Kagome nodded in agreement, and carefully, she and Miroku tried to lift the former demon.

The key word was that they tried to lift the man. "Keh, wait a minute before you hurt him even more," Inuyasha ground out as he lifted himself from the dirt once the spell on the rosary around his neck wore off. "Let me get him," Inuyasha told Kagome as he took her place and supported most of the weight of his half-brother with minor assistance from the monk.

Inuyasha's face may have been carefully guarded and his voice was purposely gruff, but his eyes were a different story. Kagome could see the concern that showed in their golden depths as he looked down at the battered body of what had once been his seemingly invincible older brother.

"I wonder how this happened," Miroku voiced the thought running through all three of their minds. He and Inuyasha settled the broken body onto the soft grass near the forest's edge. Kagome took her pack from Inuyasha and began to dig through it for her medical supplies. Other than a vast supply of Ramen, that was really the only thing inside the yellow bag, other than a change of clothes or two.

She set out her medical kit and Inuyasha sat beside her, staring at his brother with a blank expression. Curiously Inuyasha reached out his fingers and touched the light brown hair. "Even his hair is human," he commented under his breath. "How could someone have done this to him?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha for a moment, moved by the emotions she could sense within his conflicted being. She brushed aside those thoughts and concentrated on treating the injured man lying before her. She and Inuyasha removed the bloody battle armor and set it aside.

"That does not appear to be his blood on the armor, so he was obviously in some sort of close combat," Miroku observed. He glanced at Kagome and after being satisfied that she was capable of treating the wounds he stood. "I'll gather some kindling to start a fire."

Kagome nodded at the monk, indicating that she heard him. Then she carefully took off Sesshoumaru's blood soaked shirt. Her hands paused over his legs, looking for any sign of blood. "I don't think he had any cuts on his legs," Inuyasha answered her unspoken question.

"True, but he could have some broken bones," she paused contemplating the wisdom of her request. "Could you check for me while I treat his cuts?" Inuyasha gave her a dirty look, revealing just how unhappy he was with her request, but he wordlessly went about the task.

With the last of the bottled water, Kagome washed his wounds, careful to clean out any soil and dirt. "They don't seem deep enough to need stitches," she informed Inuyasha giving him a slightly relieved look that was greeted with one of annoyance.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to have any broken bones either," Inuyasha bitterly retorted. The crash of an arm-load of firewood caused both hanyou and miko to jump and glance up at Miroku who had so silently re-entered camp.

"Now Inuyasha, if he had any broken bones, it would be you who had the responsibility to carry him," Miroku calmly explained before walking back towards the woods for another arm load.

Inuyasha turned to glare at the retreating figure of his human friend while Kagome hid a snicker as she applied the antiseptic. Inuyasha returned his attention back to her and watched her every move and then handed over the bandages she would need to wrap up his brother's wounds. "Thank you," Kagome told him as she accepted the linen cloth.

"I just don't want to haul around his worthless ass," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome merely smiled sweetly at him, causing his white dog ears to flatten against his skull as if his mother had just scolded him for not sharing his toys.

Miroku returned just then and began to arrange the firewood. He glanced at the now bandaged body of the human they discovered that seemed to resemble Sesshoumaru. "I think we need to take him to the village."

"I'm not carrying him," Inuyasha promptly replied without so much as batting an eye. Miroku turned his calming amethyst gaze towards his silvery-white haired friend with a raised brow. "Well, I'm not," Inuyasha reiterated.

"I didn't say you would. You will however go back to the village and return with Kirara," Miroku explained in his no-non-sense tone as he worked on lighting the fire.

"I'm not leaving the two of you alone with him," Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth as he began to dig his claws into the soil around him as his muscles tensed at the suggestion.

"It's the most logical solution. You travel much more quickly than either Kagome-sama, or myself." Miroku explained easily as he leaned back from the roaring fire he just created.

Kagome listened to the two men argue, but her attention was focused on the man lying so silently before her. If it wasn't for the constant rise and fall of his chest, be it rather shallow, she would have doubted that he was alive. She reached out and placed her palm over his forehead and began to brush back the silky light brown hair that adhered to his sweaty flesh.

"Would you stop touching him!" Inuyasha cried as his attention snapped towards the miko and his half-brother.

"Inuyasha, that is exactly why it is you that should go. You always lose your temper around Lord Sesshoumaru. If this is in fact him, then your presence may only serve to cause more stress for him." Miroku explained, satisfied that Inuyasha understood his reasoning, even if he didn't like it.

"It's too dangerous," Inuyasha decided.

"You could carry him back," Kagome offered, entering the two-way conversation for the first time. Golden eyes stared daggers back at her for the comment.

"I am curious how a full-blooded demon could be turned human," Miroku pondered aloud. "If this was you, Inuyasha, I could understand since you have human blood within you. The demon blood could have been sealed, but it makes no sense with Sesshoumaru."

"We need him to wake up to tell us what is going on," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha cast an anxious look at what he thought to be his brother. "How long do you think he'll be unconscious?" He turned to look at his two companions in turn.

Kagome shrugged. "Hard to say," Miroku answered thoughtfully as he scratched his chin while gazing at the unconscious man, assessing his injuries. "It could be an hour or a few days."

"Fine," Inuyasha rose to his feet. "I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow with Kirara." He gazed longingly at the yellow pack and then sat back down and gave Kagome his best impression of a puppy dog. "If you'll fix me some Ramen first," he bargained.

"Men," Kagome muttered exasperated as she found herself succumbing to his request. Sesshoumaru was forgotten as the hanyou sat next to her and peered over her shoulder to watch the progress of his Ramen. She was grateful that it didn't take but a few minutes to cook.

"I think Miroku is wrong," Inuyasha confided as he watched the water boiling and Kagome dump the Ramen noodles into the solution. "We don't know what did this to him and it is foolish to leave the two of you here unprotected."

Kagome glared at him over her shoulder. "We are not completely useless. We can fight too you know."

Inuyasha knew she was right, but he still was uncomfortable that lurking somewhere nearby an entity capable of beating Sesshoumaru so soundly still remained. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Then you had best travel quickly," Kagome informed him as she handed him the Ramen she had just cooked. She watched with a sense of morbid fascination as he practically inhaled the noodles. It would seem that no matter how long she had known him she was still surprised with his horrendous table manners.

Without a word, Inuyasha passed her back the empty bowl and stood. He looked once more at the unconscious human that Miroku was staring at thoughtfully. "He only has one of his swords," Miroku spoke up, meeting Inuyasha's golden gaze.

"Then it is him," Inuyasha whispered to himself, still in slight disbelief at the idea. He recognized the sword given to his brother by their father, while the one created from Naraku's evil detachment was missing. "Remember, I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow," he informed before he took off in a flash of red and white.

Kagome began to make a second helping of Ramen noodles for her and Miroku to eat. "So how long before you think he'll wake up?" Kagome asked once she was satisfied that Inuyasha was far on his way.

"I'd say within the next hour," Miroku answered as Kagome sat beside him and offered him some noodle soup. He graciously accepted it. "As I was saying with Inuyasha, I don't see how this is possible unless his demon blood was sealed somehow."

"But if that happened, since he's a full demon, he wouldn't be alive." Kagome argued. She soaked a clean cloth in the water that Miroku had gathered for them while collecting the fire wood. It had already been boiled and was cool once more. She placed the damp cloth on the still feverish forehead of the man.

Miroku shrugged. "You never know, he may have been unaware that a non-pure demon was in his genealogy."

Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the irony of that. "After all these years of belittling Inuyasha for not being a pure-blooded demon, he in fact isn't one himself."

"Like I said, he probably was un-aware of that. And most likely so was whomever attacked him, thinking they would destroy him, but instead turned him into," he pointed towards the prone figure, "this."

A moan passed through the lips of the slumbering man, followed quickly by a fluttering of eyelashes. Kagome and Miroku both held their breaths in anticipation. A pair of honey-brown colored eyes opened and darted around quickly as the human male quickly sat up, holding his hand to his rib cage in obvious agony, though he did not cry out. His vision focused on the two humans kneeling beside him.

He opened his mouth to speak but then seemed to blink and clear his mind of what he was about to say. It was as if his question stopped before he spoke it, because the answered came flooding back to him. He quickly scanned the make-shift camp. "Where is Inuyasha?" He demanded voice parched and weak. He frowned at the sound that passed through his own lips.

"We sent him back to the village. He'll be back tomorrow evening," Kagome answered, drawing the gaze of the man. She almost gasped at the very human emotions that were dancing across Sesshoumaru's normally stoic countenance. He was weary, exhausted, hungry, anxious, in pain, and most unusual he looked completely and absolutely lost in the world.

"I see," Sesshoumaru answered as he gazed down at his pale human wrist. The evidence that there were neither stripes nor claws was like a slap in the face, but he already knew it was not a dream. His senses were too dulled for him not to realize this. It was as if he suddenly found himself blind and deaf. Everything was a strain for him to make out. He looked at the concern in the two humans' faces. He found it oddly comforting.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku interjected, "can you explain to us what happened?"

Sesshoumaru's light brown brows furrowed together as he tried to word the recent events. He was dismayed to discover that even his mind worked slower in his human existence. "I was," he paused, "attacked." His voice was hoarse and he reached his hand to rub at his sore throat.

"Here," Kagome handed him a fresh water bottle. Sesshoumaru eyed it for a moment before figuring out that he was to unscrew the cap. He placed the bottle between his legs to hold it in place and then, unscrewed the top with his remaining hand. Kagome winced as she realized her mistake but was pleased to note Sesshoumaru managed just fine to open the bottle one handed. He took a greedy gulp from the bottle and returned it to her empty moments later.

"One of Naraku's detachments, a parasite of some sort, attacked me. I don't understand how I could have not detected it, but it slipped past this Sesshoumaru." A flash of anger passed over his features, which were one of the few emotions that the two humans had seen before on his stoic countenance. He grew silent, not willing or incapable of continuing.

"Sesshoumaru, I have been trying to decipher how a full-blooded demon could be turned human. In Inuyasha's case, his demon blood can be sealed. We have seen this before." Miroku shared when it became apparent that Sesshoumaru was not about to proceed.

"It is the same in this Sesshoumaru's case," he answered quietly. Kagome and Miroku shared a surprised look at his soft spoken statement. Sesshoumaru caught the look and almost smiled ruefully if it were not for the extreme depression he was feeling. "It would seem the father of my mother was a hanyou," he explained.

"How long have you known?" Kagome asked, shocked to say the least. Sesshoumaru shrugged a very human trait before answering. "A few years," he answered.

"What? But with how you taunt Inuyasha, that doesn't make sense." Kagome decided with a harden expression that softened immediately in concern when Sesshoumaru gasped and reached his hand just below his rib cage. There was a particularly nasty gash there. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she removed Sesshoumaru's hand and began to re-inspect the wound.

Sesshoumaru eyed her curiously. He had not felt this sort of pain since his first fight with Inuyasha that resulted in the severing of his left arm. Without conscious thought he looked back at the stump that was his arm, realizing that he was not wearing a shirt and his weakness was exposed.

Kagome followed his gaze and frowned remorsefully. She reached her hand to gently rest on what remained of his left arm. Her actions were met with a heated stare but before Sesshoumaru could say anything she spoke first. "I truly am sorry for this," and she meant it.

"Your pity does not change things," Sesshoumaru told her coldly as he shrugged to remove his ruined arm from her grasp. Her touch was soothing, but embarrassment and disgust at his imperfection chipped at his very soul, causing bitterness.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened to this detachment?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed behind heavy lids. "I do not know. I could not even hold my sword once I was turned into," he gestured vaguely to himself, "this human existence. Toukijin may only be welded by a demon. I managed to keep Tensaiga and a powerful barrier built around me. Much like how the Tetsusaiga protects you humans, apparently my worthless sword isn't quite so worthless," he conceded with ill-humor.

"Well," Kagome broke the heavy silence that followed the last comment. Both men turned their attention towards her. "Your wounds are not as serious as we feared." She paused, giving the former demon lord the once over, causing his eyes to narrow suspiciously. "However, you will need time to heal. You also need to eat and rest."

"It is good that you found us," Miroku added, earning the silent attention of the honey-brown eyes. "If your fever had progressed you probably would have died by morning."

Sesshoumaru released a shaky breath, but fought hard to keep the damned human emotions that were overwhelming him in check. Once more he felt the calm reassuring hand of the human woman. "Miko, stop touching me." He snarled, satisfied when she drew away sharply. "I am still the Lord of the Western Lands."

"Well Lord Sesshoumaru, you are also human now," she answered, it became evident in her sapphire gaze that she understood his hostility and the reasoning behind it. It must have been a difficult situation to go from being the most powerful being in Japan to a mere mortal with a high grade fever.

"Unfortunately, that I am well aware of miko," Sesshoumaru answered sullenly. He raised his hand to his scalp, he was developing a headache. He feared it had to do with the weight of his five foot long hair.

"Let me braid your hair, it will help," Kagome offered. Sesshoumaru backed away from her cautiously, not trusting her. "We could just cut it off," she suggested in annoyance. She felt an inner satisfaction at seeing his eyes bulge slightly. She smiled sweetly, "I'm just kidding."

"Very well miko, I will allow you to braid it," Sesshoumaru consented. Miroku returned to the side of the fire and began to make another bowl of Ramen. He knew it wasn't the most healthy of meals, but given the circumstances it was better than nothing.

Kagome moved to sit behind Sesshoumaru on her knees. She pulled her brush out of her pack and began to start at the bottom of the tangled mass of light brown silk. "Beautiful," she whispered under her breath, not thinking Sesshoumaru could hear her praise.

A smirk itched to curl the former demon lord's lip, but a small victory was made when he was able to resist the urge. "It is more beautiful in its natural state," he pointed out. He had never had to have his hair brushed before. It simply fell into perfect place. He did miss having two hands though, for back in those days he had a habit of running his clawed appendages through the silky mass arrogantly.

It used to bring such humor to him to casually brush his hair over his shoulder moments before releasing his green energy whip. He loved presenting such a contradiction in the last moment of the lives of so many of his victims. Once again the useless human emotions of self-pity were surfacing and he found it distasteful.

Instead, he tried to focus on thinking of nothing at all. He concentrated on the gentle tug he felt as the miko tamed his hair. His gaze focused upon the fire the monk had set and he found himself uncomfortable sitting so close to the flames. There was an odd feeling overcoming him. Curious, he reached his fingers to touch his forehead to feel the gathering moisture.

He drew back his damp fingers and rubbed them together. Realization hit him and he groaned aloud in annoyance. "What?" Kagome asked concerned, releasing her hands from his newly braided hair.

"It is no concern of yours," Sesshoumaru answered coldly. At least he could be thankful that his sense of smell was lessened. He nearly growled, or did the human equivalent to a growl, when Kagome pulled hard on his long braid. He turned, quick as his body would allow, and his hand fisted in the collar of her odd white shirt. "Do not test me human," he warned, anger coloring his tone.

Calmly, as if dealing with a temperamental child, Kagome pried Sesshoumaru's fingers off her shirt. "Tell me what is wrong," she told him simply. Honey-brown eyes narrowed at her demand, but Sesshoumaru released his fingers and turned back to stare at the fire.

"I am sweating," he confided at length.

"That's natural," Miroku assured him as he mixed the Ramen noodles that were almost ready. "You have a fever and are sitting near the fire."

"Inu youkai do not sweat," Sesshoumaru explained. Miroku and Kagome both had their mouths opened to say something and both snapped them shut at his explanation. They hadn't thought about that.

Miroku smirked, feeling a wicked temptation to tease the dog-demon turned human. He couldn't resist so he caved to the urge. It wasn't every day that the most powerful demon got turned human and then started pouting about a little sweat. "I assure you Sesshoumaru-sama, we do not find your smell offensive." He handed over the bowl of Ramen towards the man.

Sesshoumaru snatched the bowl from his hand and frowned down at it, having never consumed something of this nature. "Simply because you can not smell the stench of humanity with your inferior senses does not mean this Sesshoumaru wishes to share in that aspect." Miroku offered a pair of chopsticks to go with the noodles, ignoring the barb.

Taking a page from Inuyasha's book of manners, Sesshoumaru lifted the bowl tipping the contents into his mouth and ate the noodles that way. Unlike Inuyasha, he didn't spill a drop and the action was surprisingly elegant.

Kagome moved away from behind Sesshoumaru to sit beside Miroku, across from the former dog demon. Sesshoumaru handed the empty bowl to the miko. "This meal does not possess the nutritional values I shall require for this inferior body."

The miko blushed as Sesshoumaru hit the head on nail with that comment. He was echoing the sentiments her mother was always preaching. "Well that's all we have, so it will have to do," Kagome defended. Miroku was suspiciously poking a stick at the fire and it almost sounded as if he were snickering at her expense. She jabbed him in the ribs, "It's not funny. Besides you're the one that fed it to him."

"If I am being forced to travel with you, try to act civilized," Sesshoumaru suggested as he flipped his braided hair over his shoulder to inspect the work. He was satisfied that it seemed acceptable.

"Being forced to travel with our group?" Kagome echoed in disbelief. How in the world did he all the sudden reacquire his 'holier than thou' attitude? She knew he was arrogant, but it seemed that even having his identity stripped away did little to dampen his egotism. "Stop being a narcissistic jack ass!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her language, unfamiliar with whatever term she insulted him with. The context clues hinted at something unpleasant though and he was not amused. He was having a very hard time arguing back with her. "You dare to call me a narcissistic jack ass?" He was careful to repeat back what she said verbatim to avoid looking ignorant. "Why are you the one who wears that ridiculous outfit?" He reached out and flicked her red neck tie for emphasis.

Kagome's face was crimson right now and Miroku had moved away from the bickering duo to enjoy the show without getting in the crossfire. "This outfit is not ridiculous!" She countered. The look Sesshoumaru gave her made her stammer before continuing. "It's my school uniform," she defended sulkily.

"Are you in school miko?" Sesshoumaru asked casually, working hard to keep the irritation he felt out of his tone. He was actually having fun getting the woman worked up. Damn human emotions were really screwing with him.

After blinking a few times, Kagome answered. "Well, no, but at least I don't have to worry about looking like anyone else if I wear this."

Understanding dawned on Sesshoumaru. "I see, the dead miko, you wish to differentiate the two of you." The thinning of Kagome's lips at his guess was enough to confirm it. "Do not worry, the two of you look nothing alike."

"You really think so?" Kagome asked quietly, unsure of why Sesshoumaru not comparing her to her former incarnate seemed to matter.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I suppose you could pass for distant cousins," he ground his teeth. "My half-brother and I look more alike than the two of you do." His eyes narrowed at her, "And he and I look nothing alike," he clarified.

Mysterious coughing could be heard coming from the monk, who was currently stooped over the fire. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern, moving towards him to pat his back. Miroku nodded vigorously.

"I'm just going to set up a few wards for protection then we should probably get to sleep." He reached into the inner folds of his robes. "Would you like to take the first watch or should I?" He asked Kagome.

"Why don't you?" Kagome suggested. He nodded and began to go about the task of securing their perimeter. Kagome returned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was watching her warily. "So does it really bother you to smell like a human?"

He gave no reply.

"When we go to the village, I'll go back to my family for supplies. I'll bring back some hygiene products from my home that I think you'll find quite bearable." Kagome suggested as she pulled out her sleeping bag that was rolled up and tied to the yellow pack. Sesshoumaru watched as she settled down to sleep, as he moved towards a tree to rest his body against for the evening.

He hated the fact that sleep would become essential to his functioning now. He hated the fact that all his senses were reduced. He didn't like to sweat. But, he was grateful for the miko's offer. It was true that her scent had never bothered him like most humans. Perhaps if she shared her magic with him he could avoid some of the unpleasantries of his new existence.

Sesshoumaru watched as the monk went about putting up demon-wards, finding it ironic that they didn't harm him anymore, not that they did much damage to him in particular beforehand. He reached for the chain around his neck that held the insignia of his position as Lord of the Western Lands. He would soon have to send word to have his affairs postponed indefinitely. He then pulled the tattered and bloody remains of his shirt over his shoulders and settled in for his first night as a human.

**A/N: My bad….special thanks to CharmedReality. Check out her works, she's one of my favorite authors. I appreciate all your reviews; they are truly encouraging and motivational. Let me know what you think of my interpretation of our favorite dog-demon lord adjusting to being a human.**


	3. Uneasy Feelings

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth**

**Chapter 3: Uneasy Feelings**

The first thing that came to mind when consciousness began to return to the former demon lord was the annoyance of the sunrise. He cursed himself for taking a position facing the East.

The second thing Sesshoumaru noticed was that he was no longer leaning against the large, uncomfortable bark of the tree. In fact, he wasn't even vertical, but horizontal and his head was cushioned in the gentle softness of the human priestess' lap.

"Awake are you?" Kagome asked softly, when she felt Sesshoumaru stir in her lap. During the night his fever came back, the sound of his incoherent words caught her attention during her guard duty.

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru sat up and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a slight nausea from the blood draining from his head too quickly. "Explain yourself," Sesshoumaru demanded, casting the woman an accusing glare.

"Your fever came back late in the night," Kagome explained. Sesshoumaru merely raised a skeptical light brown eyebrow. Kagome shrugged in response. "I am a priestess, sort-of. I offer comfort to those in distress. You certainly became less restless when you crawled into my lap."

That earned a scoff from the former demon lord. "This Sesshoumaru sincerely doubts that he would have demeaned himself by crawling into your lap." He rolled his stiff shoulders and stretched his neck to both sides, easing the cramps from his muscles.

"Whatever," Kagome rolled her eyes at his ingratitude. She certainly didn't expect him to appreciate that she had comforted him during what appeared to be a nightmare nor did she need to tell him that the smile that crossed his lips in the last few minutes of his sleep sent her heart beating in overload. At least he was sweet in his slumber even if he was an arrogant prick once conscious. A faint smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the feel of him in her arms.

Golden brown eyes narrowed as Sesshoumaru zeroed in on Kagome's face. "Is there any food substance to break our fast?" He inquired, acutely aware of the gnawing hunger of his gut.

Miroku had watched the scene in silence through thin slits in his eyes as he feigned sleep. He stretched his arms wide now and opened his violet orbs, gaining the attention of his two companions. "If I can trust the two of you alone, I'll go and get some fruits off the nearby trees."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "This Sesshoumaru is no helpless child. I shall accompany you as on this search." Memories of the disturbing dream of the previous night were unnerving him and he had no desire to be alone with the priestess more than required.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged bemused looks. "Fine by me, I wanted to take a bath anyway," Kagome shrugged off Sesshoumaru's obvious desire to steer clear of her.

"Alright, we'll be off then. We should be back within the hour." Miroku began to lead the way towards the heart of the thicket where he knew fruits grew as he had discovered while collecting kindling the night before.

Sesshoumaru stepped after the not-so-holy holy man with careful steps. He was grateful for his superior choice in clothing and shoes. His traveling boots were proving very useful in navigating the unsteady ground of the forest floor.

He focused his attentive gaze towards Miroku's sandaled feet. "Human," he started. Miroku ignored him and continued on his trek. "Human," Sesshoumaru demanded a second time, only to be met with the same result. A strong annoyance began to plague the new member to the human race. "Miroku," he relented to call out.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder with wide innocent eyes and a friendly smile. "Yes Sesshoumaru? Did you want to ask me something?"

The golden brown eyes that stared back coldly would have made a lesser man shudder, but Miroku was only amused. "I was curious as to why you would wear such shoes. Surely they are not practical for such journeys as you undertake."

Miroku looked down at the sandals that he considered to be lucky. Lucky in the fact that, unlike when he wore other kinds of traveling shoes that he almost always somehow ended up losing. He liked to let his feet breath in the humidity. Too often he had come across a weary traveler with poor hygiene habits and had something horrid growing on their feet from never letting them out of their closed shoes.

After considering such an answer and Sesshoumaru's response to the visual picture, he decided to alter it a bit. There was no need to worry someone like Sesshoumaru that if he didn't properly clean his feet then they would probably acquire gangrene or some such thing.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru prodded impatiently. He nearly cursed himself again. He was losing his famous sense of patience. Being human was not helping his self-image of complete indifferent superiority.

"I like wearing sandals. They are comfortable and I haven't had any problems with them." Miroku answered simply. He didn't elaborate and continued on his walk towards the fruits that would serve as their breakfast food. He was a fan of Kagome's ramen noodles, but would have to admit that it would not help keep up the strength required for the activities they often engaged. Granted, there were more strenuous activities he'd rather engage in, but those would have to wait until after he lifted the curse on his palm.

Sesshoumaru studied the sandals keenly. They couldn't possibly be more comfortable than his custom made boots, but he was not about to ask to compare the shoes. Perhaps when the not so pious monk slept the following night he could examine the sandals more closely. It would do not good to try them himself for they were far too small, as the human was a good half foot shorter than him.

Miroku, as if sensing the trail the demon-lord's thoughts had taken, spoke, "You could look at them later if you are curious."

"Keh," Sesshoumaru scoffed softly, but loud enough for Miroku to catch and snicker silently about. The tall, fair-haired man raised his right hand to his left shoulder and grasped it, a similar gesture to crossing one's arms over one's chest. Casually he observed their surrounding environment.

His senses were dulled as a human, but he was still able to appreciate the beauty of the natural world. "My shirt will need to be cleansed," Sesshoumaru remarked absently as he felt some of the dried blood under his palm. "It will attract unwanted visitors."

"I'm sure Kagome won't mind cleaning it for you while I fix breakfast." Miroku offered and was met with silence for the duration of their gathering of food.

In the silence, Sesshoumaru thought about his dream. He was his usual demon self within the dream, that was reassuring. He remembered being in his study at his ancestral home. He was reading over correspondence from a neighboring kingdom.

In his study, the sound of quick, soft footsteps had brought his head up and a genuine smile tugged upon his lips. A young child, a boy of maybe eight human years ran to him and threw his thin arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. He remembered returning the affection with a one-armed hug; the other hand still held his pen.

The fact that in his dream he had two arms was also comforting. However, when he looked closely at the boy, he started to feel the first dregs of consciousness returning. There was something odd about the boy who was obviously his son.

Instead of white hair, the child had a light brown, the same shade as the braid Sesshoumaru had examined upon his own head the night before. The child seemed to have no ounce of youkai in his blood. But there was a fierce magic none-the-less.

Perhaps the part of the dream that had brought him to consciousness was when he noticed the color of the child's eyes. They were not a bright gold as his own demon eyes were, nor were they the light golden brown they had become in his current human state.

The child's eyes were a familiar shade of sapphire blue.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha hurried as quickly as his two feet could carry him. He didn't explain anything to Kaede but simply took Kirara and ran. Sango and Shippo were still standing with their mouths wide open when he vanished to return back to camp.

Kirara was currently resting upon his shoulder, content for the free ride. Idly, Inuyasha stroked her soft fur, helping to sooth his temper. He needed to be calm by the time he returned. He wouldn't let his stupid half-brother know how much he was envious of him, even when he was at a low point.

A snort eased out of Inuyasha's mouth at that thought. "Even when you are defeated you somehow make it so that you are the victor," he muttered to himself in regards to his brother.

He could smell them before he could see them. Kagome's fresh, relaxing scent always struck him hard. Some of the tension that had haunted him since the day before began to recede at her comforting scent.

The unease returned when he noticed Sesshoumaru wearing his shirt, slightly damp, and playing some sort of game with Kagome and Miroku. Kagome had tried to teach him to play the same game, but he always told her it was a stupid game and he had better things to do.

Now watching her and Miroku sharing grins while trying not to laugh at an obviously deep in concentration Sesshoumaru he began to reconsider. When Miroku told his half-brother to 'Go fish,' and Sesshoumaru angrily threw the cards down Miroku's bemusement left as he seemed to notice Inuyasha.

"Took you long enough," Miroku commented dryly. Inuyasha stood beside Kagome before offering his hand to help her to her feet. Kagome was obviously surprised at the gesture, causing Inuyasha to grow angry as it was also obvious to Sesshoumaru.

"Damn it woman, take my hand." Inuyasha spoke, ruining whatever gallantry his action might have invoked.

"No thanks, I'm fine sitting here." Kagome replied, miffed at his cursing at her. There was some satisfaction in noticing that Sesshoumaru was no longer sore about losing at the children's card game she and Miroku had managed to get him to agree to play. Instead of showing the brief amount of emotions she and Miroku had witnessed, he was once again silent and aloof.

"Well you need to get up. We're leaving," Inuyasha informed her, ignoring Miroku's sarcastic remark and Sesshoumaru's bored expression. "I left Sango and Shippo without explaining," he elaborated, knowing that Kagome's loyalty to her friends outweighed all else.

"Oh," Kagome relented as she took the offered hand to stand.

"So," Miroku started, gaining everyone's attention. "I take it we're to return to the village now."

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Actually, I have duties as Lord of the Western Lands. I must make correspondence with my advisors so that they will be aware of my absence."

"Well write them a letter," Inuyasha answered absently as he began to throw things into Kagome's bag, restless to continue.

"I will write a letter, however, I must have it delivered by a reliable source." Sesshoumaru explained.

Miroku began to open his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha beat him to the punch. "Sounds like you're problem, not mine."

"Actually, it is more your problem than you might think. You are the only one who shall deliver this note." Sesshoumaru explained. He had already written what he needed to say before he agreed to the ridiculous card game with the humans. He had utilized an odd sort of parchment that was at the priestess' disposal.

Inuyasha began to laugh uproariously. "You're joking, right?" He asked as he wiped the back of his hand across his eye, a tear leaked out from laughing so hard. He quickly sobered at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "No way."

"You are my father's son; no harm will come to you in the Western Lands, unless it is to come from this Sesshoumaru. Everyone is aware of this. You will be safe enough; I shall give you my seal to prove you come with my protection."

"Keh, some protection," Inuyasha muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I suppose you'll just travel back to the village with Kagome and Miroku without me."

Before a fight could break out between the brothers Miroku intervened. "It's not a bad idea, in fact it makes a great deal of sense Inuyasha. Your brother…"

"Half-brother," two voiced interrupted.

"Your brother," Miroku repeated, "has a great deal of responsibility and now it falls upon you to do this."

"But it will take me at least three days to get back from his castle back to the village," Inuyasha argued.

"You better hurry then," Kagome added quietly as she sat back down. Miroku offered an unmovable stare. Sesshoumaru merely observed, feeling smug that the wise human was on his side. He could really like the man, though he was perverted and wore sandals. Perhaps after the defeat of Naraku when the curse of the wind was no longer upon his palm he could serve as an advisor to his court.

"Fine, just…" Inuyasha fumbled at a loss for words as he felt overwhelmed with anxiety and worry, "be careful," he finished. He looked at Kagome, and met her eyes. He knew she wouldn't rise to stand beside him at the moment, so he kneeled to sit in front of her. Inuyasha took both of her shoulders in his hands and brushed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Be careful," he told her firmly, gazing into her stunned eyes.

He took the letter that Sesshoumaru held out for him, along with the royal seal. Inuyasha took off towards the West, feeling tense and anxious. The sooner things returned to normal, the better things would be.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga skidded to an abrupt halt as a foul scent assaulted his nose. It was certainly the scent of one of Naraku's attachments; however a second much fainter scent clung to the area around the attachment that caught his attention.

Ginta and Hakkaku were still miles behind, so Kouga did not worry about them making noise as he crept closer to investigate. Silent as a ghost, Kouga moved near the attachment. Disgust was the first feeling that came to mind.

It was badly injured, and yet it contained trapped within it the essence that could only be described as Sesshoumaru. Another scent caught his attention. Kagura, the wind witch, was standing before the battered insect-like youkai.

Kouga was never one to rush into a battle, unless it was to gain Kagome's favor. He scrutinized the scene before him carefully. There were not many jewel shards left and most were in the possession of Naraku, though his precious Kagome did have many herself. And of course, he himself possessed two.

But, if dog-turd's brother was out of commission then there would be major trouble. Kouga was no fool and was very much aware that the only way they would be able to defeat Naraku and his attachments would be through an alliance like never before had existed.

It would take the strength of Kagome and her companions, including dog-turd, Kouga, and the Lord of the Western Lands to destroy the power-bent hanyou.

A change of the winds caused him to move further away from his spot watching the scene before him. He didn't need to have his scent carried towards Kagura. That red eyed demon would die by his hands to avenge his tribal brothers. However, he needed to wait for the opportune moment.

He caught enough of the conversation before Kagura took off with the insect-like demon upon a large feather to know he needed to track down Kagome and her companions. The insect couldn't have possibly killed Sesshoumaru, because Kouga could tell that the essence trapped within didn't match that of Sesshoumaru completely. It was incomplete.

Surely, he was injured somewhere.

If anyone had a knack for healing the injured it would be Kouga's woman.

With that thought in mind, Kouga took off like a Tasmanian devil in the direction he last saw Kagome and her companions.


	4. Degradation

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth: Chapter 4**

It took all of the considerable willpower he possessed not to make any comments. He sniffed dispassionately, noting that he could faintly detect a slightly sulfuric scent emanating from the fire cat demon.

His hand was clenched in the thick white fur on Kirara's neck. It was the only thing really keeping him balanced that and the vice-like grip of his legs around the cat's flanks. The female arms holding him around the waist for balance were not helping him in the slightest.

"Miko, release me. I do not need you touching me," Sesshoumaru demanded, careful to keep his voice neutral and bored and not show any of the annoyance he felt. Just because he lost his demon abilities and was nearly beaten to death didn't mean he couldn't hold onto the fire cat by himself.

"Right," Kagome agreed as she released the former demon lord in front of her. She smirked when she noticed he nearly lost his balance and then secured her arms securely around him once more. "There isn't exactly a lot of room on Kirara and your muscles are still pretty weak from your attack."

"I don't see why it is you that has to be behind me," Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath but not quite soft enough that Kagome's ears couldn't pick up his words.

"Would you rather Miroku sit behind you?" Kagome asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru peered over his shoulder to see the priest in question. He didn't like the way his hands were on Kagome's hips, but he would prefer them there than on his person.

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the front and ignored the humans behind him. If he had still been in his demon form he would have healed days ago. He squinted his inferior eyes and noted that even with his diminished vision the world was still magnificent at great heights. With a weary sigh he closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of the wind upon his mortal flesh.

Never before had the bitter chill of the high altitude affected him. It was fascinating. Flying was one of his favorite past times, though he had been doing little of it as of late with both Rin and Jaken traveling with him. His loyal beast of burden, recently dubbed Ah-Un, could fly, but it was better to travel on a cloud of red ki than riding an animal.

The fact that his sensation of flying was upon the back of a giant cat only bothered him a little. It was simply the principle of the matter. A dog demon should not be riding upon a cat demon. But then, it could also be construed that the cat was being subservient to the dog, and that line of reasoning made the situation acceptable.

Fortunately, the ride upon the fire cat didn't take forever, as Sesshoumaru had grown to fear as a possibility. He was feeling chilled from being at such a high altitude with the wind tearing at him.

Kirara began her decent, relieved that she would soon no longer bear the load of her current passengers. Sesshoumaru was far from impressed as he surveyed the village that his younger half-brother chose to make his home. It really shouldn't have surprised him that he would select a peasant village.

"What is going on?" Sango called as her pet landed at her feet. She gave Kirara an absent pat on the head. Her eyes focused on the stranger sitting in the lead of her two friends. She then looked at Kagome who was helping the strange man down. Finally, her dark eyes rested on Miroku.

Sango stalked towards her favorite perverted priest and yanked hard on his stubby pony tail. "Explain."

Miroku smiled charmingly, and was satisfied when Sango's scowl disappeared briefly. "Let's go into Lady Kaede's hut and discuss this in private." His hand had moved unobtrusively towards Sango's derrière. It was stopped abruptly with a firm grip at his wrist and a warning look from the demon huntress.

Kagome turned to roll her eyes at Miroku and his predictability. She then wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's waist to help him stand. He snarled at her and separated himself from her, swaying a bit, but soon finding his center of balance.

Suddenly, a blur of bright red and green rushed towards the group shouting a single word.

"Kagome!"

Kagome burst out in a gleeful laugh as she caught the jubilant kitsune in her arms. She cradled him against her chest in a fierce hug. "Did you miss me?" Shippo asked, eyes big and green and searching her blue ones.

"Of course I did," Kagome answered with a brilliant smile.

Sesshoumaru observed the little reunion with mild interest. He had forgotten that his brother traveled with an orphaned fox. He appraised the young demon. If there was one thing Sesshoumaru respected it was loyalty. Why else would he allow Jaken to follow him around?

"Who's he?" Shippo asked, jerking his chin towards the tall man with the blondish hair as they began to head towards Kaede's hut.

Sesshoumaru glared at the demon child in the arms of the young woman walking beside him.

"Sesshoumaru," Shippo whispered, recognizing the deadly, icy stare anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango shouted immediately, reaching behind her back for the large boomerang weapon.

Miroku sighed, "Not so loud." He reached to touch Sango's hand and remove it from her weapon. His good intentions were met with a sound slap to his right cheek. "I was just suggesting you not attract any more attention. This isn't exactly something we wish to advertise," he replied annoyed as he rubbed his abused cheek.

Sango had the courtesy to blush as she realized her actions were drawing attention.

"Must the demon slayer travel with us?" Sesshoumaru demanded of Kagome as he glanced with irritation at the woman who shouted his identity.

Kagome was busy playing with Shippo's soft, fluffy tail. Sesshoumaru's question snapped her back to attention. Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he realized she had been playing with the fox demon's tail. The act made him miss his own fluffy white pelt.

Kaede met the travelers before Kagome could answer. She took stock of the tall, injured man standing with more arrogance than any she had seen before. "Come," she commanded as she guided the way to her hut.

Once behind closed doors the questions began. "Who is ye friend, Kagome?" Kaede asked as she stirred the herbs at her fire. She looked up with her single dark eye to observe the young woman from the future.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. He was leaning heavily against the wall, not wanting to sit near the others. It was obvious that he was fatigued, but his pride would not allow him to show his pain. "He is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," she answered.

Kaede nodded as she turned her attention back to stirring her herbs.

"He ran into a little trouble with one of Naraku's attachments," Miroku elaborated.

"You don't say?" Shippo asked sarcastically from Kagome's lap, earning himself a bop on the head from Miroku who sat beside her.

Shippo scrunched up his nose as he rubbed his sore head and glowered at Miroku. "What was that for?"

Miroku shrugged, "Inuyasha wasn't here to do it."

Sesshoumaru snorted at the comment, finding it mildly amusing.

"We're afraid that he may get an infection with his wounds. We treated him as best we could. I could go home and get some more supplies," Kagome informed Kaede.

They missed the intrigued look Sesshoumaru shot towards them. He had heard rumors that his brother's human was from a distant land. It would certainly explain her clothing. He had not allowed himself to be overly concerned with the possibility; he was a busy demon lord after all.

"We still have a great many supplies from your last trip home," Kaede answered dismissing the notion of time-traveling. She looked up towards Sesshoumaru and stopped stirring her herbs. "In this pot I have herbs that will sooth the weariness from your aching muscles."

Sesshoumaru gave her a bland expression from his position leaning against the wall.

"You will need to soak your body in a mixture of these herbs and warm water," Kaede continued.

Kagome and Miroku exchanged looks at that, and Miroku spoke. "Lady Kaede, do you propose we take him and the herbs to a hot springs?"

Kaede nodded at the question.

"No."

"Did you say something?" Kaede asked the silent man leaning against her wall.

"No," Sesshoumaru repeated.

"What do you mean no?" Kagome demanded as she rose to her feet and stepped towards the man with Shippo still in her arms.

Sesshoumaru looked down upon her both literally and figuratively. "Human, you may find the idea of bathing in a public pool acceptable but this Sesshoumaru does not."

Kagome blinked at him. "You don't bathe?"

The look of disgust that crossed his face couldn't be stopped. "Of course I bathe, you insolent fool!" Sesshoumaru's voice was a low rumble of disdain at the idea. "I bathe in my private bath house, not outdoors like some commoner."

"I see," Miroku answered before Kagome could lose more of her temper. He moved to stand between the two. "I know of a rich merchant at the edge of town with a bath."

"Do you suggest I use the bath of a human?"

"You're not exactly a demon yourself," Shippo mumbled. Fire seemed to leap into Sesshoumaru's honey colored eyes, and he took an absent minded sweep of his hand towards the young demon before he caught his action and stopped in mid-swing.

"I'll just convince the merchant that he has an infestation of evil spirits. I'm sure I can gain access to the property for long enough for you to take a bath." Miroku was already figuring his lines and was confident he could still pull a scam.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha walked the halls of the Western Land's palace. It was strange to be in the home of his heritage and yet to be a stranger. It was also strange to be given such respect by so many servants simply because he carried his brother's seal.

This was the life he was supposed to have grown up in. Growing up with his mother after his father's untimely death, had been hard enough without being labeled as outcasts. He once idolized Sesshoumaru, even though he always knew his older brother treated him poorly.

He had thought it tough love and only later did he realize that his brother hated him for everything he represented. That's a hard lesson for a child to learn.

Sesshoumaru had the opportunity to know their father. So if either of them had the right to hold a grudge it should have been Inuyasha, the one who grew up as an outcast barely above the poverty line.

"Guards!" A croaky voice shouted in hysterics. "Dispose of the lowly hanyou!" Jaken shouted as soon as he noticed Inuyasha in the halls. He failed to notice the insignia.

Palace guards, dog demons of impressive build like Sesshoumaru, rushed out with weapons drawn. Much to Jaken's bafflement they fell to their knees before him in reverence.

Jaken sputtered at the sight while Inuyasha merely smirked. He lifted the insignia and enjoyed watching the bulbous yellow eyes nearly pop out of the disgusting toad face.

"Jaken, I need to speak with you," Inuyasha explained. "In private," he added. He felt like his head was going to explode as his ego continued to grow with all the respect he was being offered by the servants and guards of his brother's palace.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Sesshoumaru was feeling considerably better. The bath was refreshing, and the herbs almost made it not so miserable being human. His new companions, though he loathed referring to them as that, were all sleeping. He slipped away into the night to enjoy the view of the starry sky.

The night had always soothed him.

At the far edge of the village he heard a cry in the woods. It was a brief, shrill sound. It reminded him of a dying boar. Sesshoumaru was curious by nature, and he wasn't about to let the handicap of mortality cramp his style.

He didn't expect to see a dying man dressed in full samurai armor. The man looked over at Sesshoumaru, and pointed a trembling hand towards the nearby bushes. His other hand was held to his belly, losing the battle of holding in his internal organs. "The demon, beware the demon," the samurai warned on a choking sob.

Sesshoumaru watched as the human warrior lay dying and glanced towards the bushes. He lacked his demon abilities but he was still perceptive enough to identify a low level demon. It seemed to be enlarged from its regular lizard body. No doubt it had a jewel shard in its possession.

With hardly a passing thought, Sesshoumaru took the sword that lay at the samurai's side. The man lay dying, but Sesshoumaru turned away from him and faced the bushes with the weapon at his ready.

The jewel shard enhanced demon leapt towards him and even with his weaker strength, Sesshoumaru's muscles grew taut, and as the lizard demon came at him with his teeth sharp and daunting he sliced him cleanly down the center.

He noticed the jewel shard gleaming in the darkness and balanced the sword across his shoulder as he picked up the shard. He watched the remains of the demon disintegrate into ash.

Mission accomplished, Sesshoumaru turned back to the samurai and kneeled beside his dying form. "Why is it you could not defeat the simple demon?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly curious.

"I was sleeping; attacked me in my sleep," the warrior answered weakly.

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied, glancing back towards the ashy remains.

"Thank you," the samurai told him on a shuddering breath as his life continued to exist.

The memory of another samurai's arm came to mind. Sesshoumaru remembered using the arm of a samurai and a jewel shard to attach it to his mutilated arm to hold the tetsusaiga. Perhaps it was an avenue he should try once more?

Even if it didn't last for long, it would serve as a temporary aid as he adjusted to life as a human. Besides, if he was stuck as an inferior human, he should at least be allowed to be a whole human. Besides the fates were practically begging him to take the arm.

He reached towards his ankle and pulled out a jeweled dagger. Earlier that night he had stolen it from the merchant's home. It was sad to be reduced to thievery, but he did need a weapon. The samurai's sword was decent, but the dagger was more his style.

Without an ounce of remorse, he severed the arm of the recently deceased human at approximately the same location as his own wound and using the jewel shard, attached it to his own bicep.

He briefly wondered about infection from the blood of the samurai but the magic of the jewel shard made that a moot point as he felt the sinews forming and sealing the appendage to what remained of his.


	5. Indeterminable Intentions

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth: Chapter 5**

Sesshoumaru walked back at a sedate pace towards the village. It felt odd to have the balance of two arms once more. Idly, he wondered how the jewel shard would affect him. It did tend to have the nasty side-effect of causing humans to become evil.

And he wasn't exactly a nice guy as it was. He had tucked the samurai's sword into the sash at his side. He tested the flexibility of the new appendage by flexing the jeweled dagger in that hand in graceful arcs. It would do for now.

He walked past the huts of the villagers. Most humans truly lived in filth, and it disgusted him. At least he could be grateful that his sense of smell was diminished, or the stench would truly be unbearable. It was bad enough with his inferior human nose to detect the scents of sweat, dirt, blood, and other human wastes.

He was almost to the hut of the old woman when he felt the eyes of someone watching him. He lowered his hand that was brandishing the dagger and met the sharp gaze of the purple robed young man, who was leaning against the side of the hut, seemingly waiting for him.

"I thought I'd wait for your explanation," Miroku greeted, arms crossed over his chest in a mock-relaxed gesture. He had sensed the exact moment when the former-demon lord had left the hour before. He, Kagome, and Sango had all felt his absence. It was decided that he would be the best choice for the confrontation, much to Kagome's annoyance.

"I need not explain myself," Sesshoumaru returned in an aloof voice. He made to move past the holy man, but the human was faster than Sesshoumaru gave him credit for; either that or he was slower in his cursed human form. "Move."

Miroku could sense a shikon shard and took a firm hold of Sesshoumaru's newly acquired left arm. "People just seem to leave all sorts of things lying around Japan for others to pick up."

Sesshoumaru shrugged out of Miroku's grasp. "This Sesshoumaru does not pass up opportunities."

"Well this Sesshoumaru is no longer an all-powerful demon who is immune to the lure of the Shikon jewel either," Miroku retorted.

"Fine, have the would-be priestess purify it then. You are human and carry around three shards yourself," Sesshoumaru narrowed his hazel eyes. "You don't seem particularly affected by their lure."

Miroku grinned charmingly and shifted his staff, causing the rings to jingle. "I am a holy-man after all." His smile disappeared. "The shards I carry are purified; the one in your possession is tainted with malice."

"Very well, I shall have the miko take care of it right away," Sesshoumaru answered to placate the man. He would normally have shoved him out of his way, but at the moment, the priest had a valid point, and he would respect it.

He walked towards the lump on the floor that presumably represented his brother's woman. He kicked the form gently with his toe, impatiently waiting to be acknowledged. Kagome rolled over and stared up into a pair of annoyed hazel eyes. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Purify this shard so I may go to sleep." He demanded without pretense. He made no move to kneel beside her, forcing her to rise to her feet to serve him like some servant.

Kagome could sense the jewel shard and quickly got to her feet, but not for the reason Sesshoumaru expected. She took a firm grip on his newly acquired arm and tugged hard.

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru growled loudly in pain. "Do not rip off my arm, woman."

Fiery blue eyes looked up to meet his cool gaze. "This is not your arm. Your arm is still within the black pearl."

Sesshoumaru merely furrowed his brows and glared at her; satisfied when she cowered a little under the intensity of his look.

"Fine." Kagome agreed, taking possession of the samurai's arm once more in a gentled grasp. She concentrated and cleansed the darkness from the jewel shard. If she removed it, like she wanted to, the arm would no longer connect to Sesshoumaru. It was similar to the way the seven-men team had used the jewel shards.

She had a rather vivid memory of shooting an arrow into Bankotsu's forearm. His flesh had disintegrated showing his true form of merely sun-baked bones. It was still hard to believe the power of the jewel that came from her body. The fact that it brought seven murderers back to life at the level that Bankotsu's team performed was insane.

"You may release my arm now," Sesshoumaru broke into her thoughts. His voice revealed a touch of exasperation. Kagome released with an awkward smile of apology that Sesshoumaru paid no heed to as he yanked his arm out of her hands and stood, inspecting the quality of the borrowed appendage. How he missed the oh-so-familiar violet stripes!

"Is something wrong?" Kagome inquired, noticing the odd look that crossed Sesshoumaru's humanly hazel eyes. He looked down at her as if she were nothing but a buzzing insect with a scowl before turning his back to her and walking back towards his designated sleeping corner in Kaede's hut.

Kagome lay back down in her bedding and huffed a breath of annoyance while throwing her covers back over her body. She didn't care if something might have been bothering that arrogant ass anyway. She'd turn her back on him!

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and noticed the young miko turning to face the wall opposite from him. He didn't quite manage to hide the smirk that was making its way across his lips at her obvious annoyance.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Perhaps he'll injure himself and die of an infection," Kagura suggested as Naraku sat in a dark corner, drumming his fingers impatiently upon his raised knee. The glare he sent her shut up any further positive suggestions she might have come up with.

"And perhaps I will feed him your black heart and watch as he dies from the poison contained within?" Naraku grinned maliciously at her, enjoying immensely the vision of his wind witch squirming at the idea.

Kanna spoke with her raised mirror. "Master, Inuyasha will be returning to the group," she informed him with her mono-tone childish voice.

Naraku smiled paternally at her as he stood and walked her direction. He lifted the mirror out of her hands and viewed the scene of the white haired hanyou returning to his friends through the woods. "Perhaps, Inuyasha will take care of him for me," he mused as he handed the mirror back to his ghostly detachment.

Kagura couldn't help but feel annoyed at the difference in how he treated her and Kanna. He was always punishing her and threatening her with her stolen heart. She had done terrible crimes for him and done pure evil under his name. She made no secret of her desire to escape him. Kanna on the other hand, kept her inner thoughts private. Naraku had no idea that within her innocent façade lay a vengeful demon ready to strike at the opportune moment.

"Something on your mind?" Naraku interrupted Kagura's thoughts with a raised brow and a knowing look in his cinnamon colored eyes. He laid his hand upon Kanna's frail shoulder, not noticing the flash in her normally emotionally blank eyes.

"I was wondering how you were planning on dealing with the demon that failed to destroy Sesshoumaru," Kagura improvised, flipping her dark tendrils that fell out of her immaculately pinned up hair over her shoulder.

His hand slipped off Kanna's shoulder as he returned to his corner to brood. "Leave, both of you."

Naraku watched as his two strongest detachments left his presence. He knew good and well that neither served him willingly. Kagura was more boisterous in her rebellion but Kanna was no enthusiastic servant either.

It was important to figure out how to properly punish the parasitic demon that failed to destroy Sesshoumaru. However, he did significantly weaken him, and he might prove useful in the future.

He would do what he did best. He would sit and wait. That philosophy had served him well thus far while his victims suffered.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Inuyasha was practically flying through the woods. It felt great to be treated with his much awaited respect. His father was the Lord of the Western Lands and his mother was a princess. One would think that with such royal lineage he might have been granted some respect.

But no! All his life he was treated as an outcast. He didn't even remember his father. And his mother was only around in his boyhood. She was his everything and her death traumatized him. He lived in the wilds after she passed into the next world.

He wasn't sure how long he lived like a savage before Sesshoumaru sought him out. Surely, it seemed as if his long-lost sibling would finally accept him and offer him the home he desired.

In retrospect, he could be grateful that Sesshoumaru didn't simply slaughter him. It would have been easy to do so. Instead, he remembered that he brought him to the forest he now lived in near Kaede's village. He also remembered Sesshoumaru telling him how he was ashamed to have a half-breed as a brother.

It hurt.

The only family he had hated him for no fault of his own.

Inuyasha looked down at his fist that suddenly hurt and noticed his claws had dug into the tender flesh of his palm, drawing blood. He eased his hand into a relaxed position and took a deep breath. He was a better person than his arrogant, hateful brother.

He had friends and was loved for himself and not what he represented. The recent treatment of the servants at the Western Palace paled in comparison to the genuine caring of his friends. He would rather be an outcast with friends like them than the most powerful demon.

Maybe that was how life was for Sesshoumaru.

He was idolized and respected for his power. And now that he no longer was the infallible demon lord, he was discovering how hollow such devotion was. It was funny how the tables turned.

And he must admit; it was tempting to reciprocate the same reaction. Ignore his brother in his time of need. However, he was a better person since the association with his friends. It started with being accepted by Kikyo half a century before. But even she didn't fully accept him for who he was but for who he could become.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo loved him for who he was. For the first time in his life, he had friends. And because of their support, he would be able to help his arrogant, selfish, ass of a half-brother.

The village came into view. The sight before him caused him to halt completely in his tracks and stare with an opened mouth expression.

It was his brother, with two arms, holding a hoe and tilling the soil.

Inuyasha tried to contain the immense temptation to gloat as he walked towards the human version of Sesshoumaru. He ignored the small measure of pride he felt in knowing that his brother was contributing to the village. Hazel eyes looked up from the task at hand and met Inuyasha's golden gaze. "I took care of the business at the Western Palace," Inuyasha told him, crossing his arms and making an effort to not comment on the obvious.

Sesshoumaru's hands tightened on the gardening tool. "I appreciate that," he spoke softly. He felt awkward standing in his inferior state before the younger brother he abused in so many ways, doing manual labor. "You must be thinking about how the mighty have fallen."

"The thought did cross my mind," Inuyasha admitted with a crooked smile. He picked up an unused rake from the nearby pile of tools and began to join his brother in the tilling, working alongside him. "Mostly, I was thinking that it was good to see you adjusting to doing something to help others instead of just using them."

Sesshoumaru continued to turn the soil, trying valiantly to ignore the feeling of guilt that was burning in the pit of his stomach. When Kagome asked him to help the villagers with their farming he couldn't in good faith refuse. He respected that she bothered to ask when all indications would make it unlikely he would help. It was something he prided himself on, his unpredictability.

It seemed his brother was also unpredictable. Logic pointed to the fact that Inuyasha would use this opportunity to gloat about how his life was superior. He had friends and no matter what, they would be there for him through the thick and thin. Sesshoumaru could make no such claims. He was even unsure of how Jaken would react to learning of his pathetic state of affairs.

"Deep thoughts?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he worked alongside his brother turning the soil. He looked down the fields and noticed the humans he called his friends working alongside the other villagers tending the crops. It was nice to be a part of the whole.

It was nice to be accepted.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"I see you picked up a new arm," Inuyasha commented after a few more minutes of silence. He looked across a couple of rows to see Kagome smiling at him and his brother. He felt a blush ruddy his cheeks in embarrassment and looked back to the turned earth.

"I don't like to waste things I run across," Sesshoumaru answered. Inuyasha raised a brow at the answer. Idly, he wondered who Sesshoumaru killed and whether or not Kagome gave him the jewel shards.

Running footsteps drew his attention, and he looked up to see Kagome running towards them with a warm smile on her face. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're back." She hugged him tightly, arms wrapped around his neck. Awkwardly, Inuyasha hugged her back loosely before taking firm hold of her forearms.

"Did you give him jewel shards?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think any better.

Kagome's mouth gaped open at the accusation. "Of course not!"

"Then how does he have this arm? It's obvious that he's using jewel shards. You know we can't just trust anyone with these. What if Naraku gets a hold of them?" Inuyasha knew he was starting to raise his voice, but he couldn't seem to ever keep his temper in check when around Kagome. She caused him his greatest sense of calmness and also his greatest rises in temper. It was a paradox he wasn't willing to explore.

Kagome tried to jerk out of his grasp. He seemed to be growing angrier. "Naraku already has most of them thanks to Kikyo. I don't think Sesshoumaru will be rushing to his side after he tried to kill him!"

"There is no need to bring up Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted back, growing more frustrated. He always seemed to get into fights with Kagome. It didn't seem to matter that he knew she wouldn't give away the shards. Nor did it matter that Sesshoumaru would rather die than help Naraku.

"Let go of her," Sesshoumaru's strong voice broke into his chain of thoughts. Inuyasha turned his attention to his brother, noting the battle stance he stood in with the hoe poised for attack. He released Kagome from his grip, feeling guilty when he noticed he left bruises upon her tender flesh.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, unsure of how to apologize as was always the case.

"Perhaps, the old woman has something to reduce the bruising," Sesshoumaru suggested, taking a loose hold of Kagome's elbow and leading her away from Inuyasha. He kept the hoe in a firm grip in his free hand and cast Inuyasha a warning look when he appeared to want to follow.

Inuyasha watched them leave together, feeling his heart fall to his stomach in regret. He didn't intend to hurt Kagome. He would never intentionally do such a thing. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the wind that would never carry to her ears. It didn't help that it was his much disliked brother that was the one 'saving' her from him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading over this Charmed Reality! A little bit of explanation about Miroku before you all ask. It was my impression that he can sense jewel shards but can't pinpoint their exact location like Kagome. He has holy powers, they just aren't as strong as Kagome's.**


	6. Panic and Confusion

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth: Chapter 6**

Two days had passed and tensions were running high once more in the close knit group. Kagome couldn't in good faith go home to help dissolve the charged atmosphere. Sesshoumaru would have asked too many questions and they weren't quite ready to share the fact that she was from the future. He already knew a great deal about their facsimile of a family.

Inuyasha, especially, wasn't keen on Sesshoumaru being told anything that wasn't on a strict need-to-know basis. The two days that the adventurers stayed in the village made a huge difference in the local economy. With their extra help the crops would most likely prove more than enough to keep the village out of the red for the coming year.

It was mid-afternoon when the messenger arrived. Exhausted and battle-scarred, a young woman appeared at Kaede's door. She knocked briskly and was beckoned to enter. The woman with short dark hair looked around; her dark eyes surveyed the room registering the presence of the traveling shard hunters.

"Miko Kaede?" She asked, stepping over the threshold and introducing herself. "My name is Koharu and I've come to request your help." She paused, giving Kagome and Miroku another look, as they were sitting alongside Kaede creating a powerful herbal medicine.

Kaede continued to slice up the roots while giving the woman her attention. "What help do you need Koharu?"

"I have heard there are fine warriors, demon slayers and holy men in this village. I need assistance. My village is under attack and I seek aid." She bowed her head meekly, showing proper respect to a powerful miko.

Kaede was slightly amused at Koharu's behavior. "Perhaps this is something you should discuss with Miroku. He usually deals with the business end of those warriors you were describing."

Miroku felt his eyes sparkle at the opportunity. Not only was a lovely young woman asking for his help, but he could also make a profit. Surely Kagome and Sango wouldn't argue with a little payment for their services. Their travels grew expensive and he seemed to be the only one paying attention to that detail. He rose to his feet, ignoring the warning look Kagome shot him.

"My dear Koharu, my name is Miroku. I am but a humble monk. My friends and I will aid you in the protection of your village," he smiled charmingly at her.

"You will?" Koharu asked; hope reflecting in her eyes, and making her look younger than she did when she first arrived. She reached over and took hold of Miroku's hands, catching him by surprise. Normally he would be the one to make that move. "I would be so appreciative!"

Miroku blinked, trying to focus on what she was saying and not the temptation she presented him. A forward woman was too good to be true in his experience. Besides, even though his friends were unaware of this, he was no longer a womanizer. He might continue to flirt, but his heart was spoken for and he wouldn't betray that woman's trust. "Of course we will help, naturally we will ask for some compensation to help us on our quest."

Koharu nodded with a relieved smile. "Naturally, and we will make sure that you take a King's ransom if you are to have this little situation rapped up by morning!"

Kagome rose to stand beside Miroku, drawing attention to herself. "We'll be ready to leave in the half hour," Kagome informed the young woman. She turned to Miroku. "I'll gather the others, you," she glanced back at the woman starring at her friend with a dreamy expression, "don't get yourself into a mess."

Miroku broke into a mischievous smile. "When have I gotten myself into a mess I couldn't get out of?" The smile was wiped off his face after Kagome left and the young woman was still staring at him with a dazed expression. He could already feel trouble brewing.

Kagome found Sango polishing her bone boomerang. Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting beside her, both taking a nap. Inuyasha was sleeping on the lower branch of the tree while Shippo rested against the trunk.

"We've got a job," Kagome informed them. Sango nodded, but continued to polish her weapon. Inuyasha cracked one golden eye to look at her. Shippo continued to sleep. "We need to be ready to leave in half an hour."

Sango nodded again, Inuyasha closed his eye, and Shippo continued to sleep. Annoyed with her friends, Kagome went in search of Sesshoumaru. It didn't take long to find him. He was standing with his back to her, his attention focused on a large tree. Or rather, the scarred bark of the tree where Inuyasha was imprisoned for half a century.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called out tentatively, not wanting to intrude and anger the emotionally unstable former demon-lord. He didn't move or acknowledge her presence. "Sesshoumaru?" She called out again, louder.

Still, he didn't answer.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted while reaching out to grab his shoulder and gain his attention as her patience ran out. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist before her hand could touch his shoulder. He turned to look at her, a cold look in his human hazel eyes.

"I heard you the first time," he announced, annoyance evident in his tone. Kagome jerked her hand, but Sesshoumaru kept a firm hold of it.

"You should have answered then," she blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Will you let go of my hand now?"

Sesshoumaru dropped her wrist as if it were made of fire. "What?"

"What what?" Kagome demanded, rubbing her sore wrist. It wasn't natural that he should still be so strong. She liked him better when he was half-dead.

"What did you want?" Sesshoumaru clarified, turning to look back at the tree and ignoring the sense of guilt at seeing a bruise forming on her wrist in the shape of his hand.

"We're leaving for a nearby village," Kagome told him. "Be ready in fifteen minutes." She turned, fully intent on leaving the arrogant jerk to himself.

Sesshoumaru heard her leaving and called out before she was out of ear shot. "Was this where he was sealed?"

Kagome looked back over her shoulder. It was times like this that she hated her sympathetic nature and walked back to stand beside him. "This is where Kikyo sealed Inuyasha for fifty years." She paused. "It's also where I released him when the centipede demon tried to kill me."

Sesshoumaru turned his back to the tree and began to head towards the village once more. "Some things are better left alone," he commented. Kagome's fists clenched at her side as she tried to control her temper at his words. How dare he insult Inuyasha at a time like this!

She hurried to catch up with him, taking hold of his upper arm this time. She turned him to face her. "Can you stop for one day? Must you always insult Inuyasha? He's your brother. He's helped you in your times of need even though you certainly have never deserved it. I used to think he was being petty, but you really are insufferable!" She stormed away, leaving a bewildered human male in her wake.

Hidden in the bushes, Inuyasha felt his jaw drop. He had followed Kagome as she went to speak with his brother. It didn't matter that Sesshoumaru was human now, he still wouldn't trust him around any of his friends alone. When he saw his half-brother bruise Kagome's wrist he was livid, but he controlled his anger, not wanting to reveal his presence.

Inuyasha remained in the bushes watching her retreat into the distance. He'd leave in a moment so that he could get back before she realized he had left. Right now he was more interested in watching his brother's reaction. He couldn't believe what he was seeing when he saw regret flash through his brother's eyes. Obviously it was a trick of shadows and light.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"So you will bear my child?" Miroku asked Koharu as the ensemble approached the village. The journey had been even more tense than the past few days in Kaede's village. Sango and Sesshoumaru were riding Kirara. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back with Shippo clutching onto her. Miroku rode with Koharu on a horse demon she had in her possession.

"Maybe we should start now?" Koharu answered with a sly wink. Miroku gulped the huge lump in his throat. Things were getting out of hand quickly.

"I think later would be better," Miroku hedged. He didn't like the look of hurt he could see on Sango's face. He expected her to become jealous but he seemed to only be causing her grief. Soon he would need to re-evaluate his methods. Normally if he flirted with a woman, Sango would get possessive, and he would be able to see evidence of her feelings for him. It didn't seem to be working this time.

Something seemed to have happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru as well. In the last few days it seemed as if they were at least tentative friends. Now there seemed to be an invisible wall. At least Kagome and Inuyasha weren't fighting. They weren't exactly talking either though.

He could only resolve one dilemma at a time. "Actually Koharu, I must decline. My heart is spoken for and I could never love you."

He almost punched his fist in the air when he noticed Sango's quick glance in his direction. However, Koharu's words stole the air from his lungs. She shrugged, "So? I just want your body anyway."

Luckily, he didn't have to answer. "We're here," Sango announced as she guiding Kirara to land softly on the ground.

Sesshoumaru promptly slide off the fire cat demon, it was demeaning to ride such a creature. He noticed Kagome and his half-brother from the corner of his eye and wished now, more than ever, to have his demon powers back. He wanted to leave this uncomfortable situation. Things would be much simpler if he could simply go off on his own and continue to hate Inuyasha for living. The fact that he needed Inuyasha's help and that of his friends was the worst punishment of all.

Perhaps it would be better to go off into the woods and allow himself to be killed and put out of his misery. Sesshoumaru growled to himself, causing Miroku to look over at him curiously. "What?"

"Did you just growl?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru answered. He didn't like being human. His emotions were overwhelming him. He was sulking. Sulking did not become him at all.

"So where is the problem?" Inuyasha asked. He was walking close beside Kagome at the front of the group. He looked back at the rest of his companions and noticed that Miroku had situated himself between Sango and Sesshoumaru. It looked as if he were now avoiding Koharu. That was curious.

"Oh it's up there," Koharu pointed and the group gasped at the sight of the large, slug looking type demon.

It was a bluish-green color and seemed to be leaving a trail of slime behind it. It also seemed to be swallowed up villages whole and absorbing them in its large body. "What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

Kagome pulled her bow off from around her shoulder. Shippo jumped off her hip and ran towards Kirara. Sango readied her boomerang and Miroku said a silent prayer while Koharu remained silent.

"That is the parasitic youkai that tried to devour me," Sesshoumaru answered.

Inuyasha turned to look at his brother, disgust evident on his features. "You touched that thing?"

"I assure you it was not intentional," Sesshoumaru answered.

"It shouldn't be that hard to kill it," Inuyasha remarked, concentrating on the winds and energies surrounding the youkai. He used his sword for its powerful attack, missing the cringing look on Sesshoumaru's face at his action.

"Wait! Inuyasha no!" Miroku shouted, realizing the folly of the attack. The demon only increased in size and strength afterwards. The color drained from Inuyasha's face.

"Well shit," Inuyasha cursed as he stared down at Tetsusaiga. It had converted back into its useless rusty sword condition. The demon somehow channeled all the energy and power from it to be absorbed.

"Maybe I can make a difference," Kagome muttered, notching her arrow. Sango had shot her weapon at the demon, moments after Inuyasha's failed attack and watched in horror as it simply absorbed it.

"Wait Kagome, stop!" Miroku tried again, frustrated at his group's one-track mind. Too late once more, Kagome fired. Only the holy powers of the arrow did not destroy the demon, rather they were scattered, as if reflected off a prism.

"What are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha shouted, rushing towards Miroku where the others had gathered. They were trying to hide from the parasitic demon, but it was simply waiting and not attacking. It had all the time in the world, and it knew it.

"Oh, now you're going to listen to me?" Miroku asked in annoyance.

"We didn't hear you," Kagome protested.

"If this demon could be defeated, I would have found a way," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Thanks for that brilliant plan," Miroku answered sarcastically. He glanced back towards Koharu and frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's just standing there. It's as if she were possessed earlier, but I didn't feel any jewel shards controlling her like Kohaku," Kagome answered.

"I guess all the hot air in her head finally ran out," Sango guessed bitterly, her dislike for the girl evident.

"We have to do something," Inuyasha shook his useless sword before resheathing it. He glanced over at Sesshoumaru. "Unlike you, we don't give up."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but remained silent, unsure of a snappy comment.

There was a breeze in the winds and Inuyasha cursed, glancing towards the disturbance. "That's just great, the wind witch is here."

"One of Naraku's golems is bound to be nearby as well," Sango reasoned.

As if predicting the future, Naraku's representative revealed himself, laughing at the motley cru. Kagura stood beside him, eying Sesshoumaru with interest. The group split into tactical teams at Miroku's suggestion. They had decided to listen to him lead their group since their previous attempts failed.

Miroku went after Kagura while Sango and Inuyasha were to try and defeat the parasite. Kagome readied her bow, intent on ending the golem's existence quickly with Sesshoumaru at her side.

"This game grows old, don't you agree miko?" Naraku's puppet asked, laughing darkly at the band of heroes. Kagome fired an arrow at him, but Naraku simply sacrificed a tentacle that quickly replaced itself after disintegrating.

Kagome groaned in frustration, but simply notched another arrow. She began to take aim, allowing Sesshoumaru to take over the task of shredding the tentacles that came hurling towards her with the Samurai sword he now possessed. She was about to fire her arrow when a sickle came hurtling towards her. Sesshoumaru knocked her back, avoiding the blade.

"It's the boy," Sesshoumaru growled. He should have killed the boy years ago when he first crossed paths.

"Kohaku?" Kagome called out, trying to reach the boy she knew lived inside the body of Sango's brother. His dark eyes looked at her blankly as he readied the sickle for her again.

"No!" Sango shouted, hearing Kagome call out the name of her little brother. She left Inuyasha to contend with the parasitic demon as she rushed towards her brother. She couldn't allow him to kill her companions, but she still couldn't bear the thought of him dying at their hands either.

"Sango wait!" Inuyasha shouted, moments before the demon shot out a large quantity of ooze directly at him that he failed to avoid.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered as she watched Inuyasha being covered in the ooze. Kagura suddenly stopped her attack on Miroku and began to laugh. She looked over towards Naraku's golem and nodded her head before taking off on her feather, snatching Kohaku on her way and drifting on the wind's current. A swarm of poisonous insects took her place. Miroku's hand began to hurt, knowing what he would be forced to do now.

Naraku's golem smiled menacingly. During the distraction he created a cloud of miasma that engulfed the couple on the ground before him. Kagome purified the dark energy so that it couldn't affect her, but Sesshoumaru was not so lucky.

The jewel shard in his borrowed arm began to fill with malice and hate. He could feel a sharp, searing pain radiate throughout his body focusing on the spot. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was going on and she quickly took hold of Sesshoumaru's arm, trying to purify the hate.

"Just get it off," Sesshoumaru ground out, the pain was too intense. It felt like his entire body was being consumed by malice and darkness. Kagome purified the shards, causing the arm to disintegrate in the process due to its corruption.

Naraku's golem spread his arms out wide. "I'll give you a free shot miko, my goal has been accomplished." He smirked at the form of Sesshoumaru, holding his upper arm where the tainted arm was once attached. Kagome glared at him and started to ready her bow, but Miroku beat her to it, by swinging the poisonous insects directly at the golem instead of absorbing them. He then threw a holy parchment on Naraku and destroyed him and the insects all in one blow.

Sesshoumaru stood and gazed in the direction of Inuyasha as the others rushed to his aid. He knew that it was too little too late. "At least he's been human before, the change shouldn't hurt him too drastically." He spoke as calmly as he could, ignoring the fresh wave of pain he felt.

Kagome turned back to him. "You mean he's going to be okay?" She had her bow out, but she didn't want to accidentally purify Inuyasha in the process.

Miroku looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, unsure of what to do. "We can't just stand back and watch." Sango had just received her bone boomerang and was trying to act like the encounter with her brother didn't bother her. When the creature absorbed Inuyasha, her weapon had been released.

"We have to do something," Sango agreed. Kirara had been standing guard over Shippo and Koharu. The young woman had regained her senses and was very confused now, but no one paid her any attention as their priority was Inuyasha.

As they all readied their weapons, intent on attacking the monstrosity the field suddenly filled with a thick mist which then cleared almost immediately. Only one thing was left at the location of the struggle.

Inuyasha stood facing his friends, ooze dripping from his claws. Only, there was insanity gleaming in his crimson eyes. Dark purple stripes adorned his flesh and his canines had elongated along with his claws.

"It seems to have worked in reverse from how it functioned on me," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I think now would be a good time to use your subduing spell," Shippo commented, hiding his face against Kagome's leg.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted, terror gripping her when absolutely nothing happened. Inuyasha began to walk towards his friends, madness evident. He paused, looking as if he were fighting himself.

His crimson eyes flashed golden, "Run!" Inuyasha shouted, directing his panicked eyes towards Kagome. He fell to his knees, holding his ears. "Kagome run away!"

Miroku looked towards Kagome, "Do what he says!" He glanced at Sesshoumaru, "Go with her, both of you get out of here!" Miroku and Sango readied for battle.

"I can't leave him!" Kagome screamed, ignoring Shippo's insistent tugging on her leg.

Inuyasha seemed to have a little sanity left. He looked towards them. "You must all run." He closed his eyes, struggling for control. "Humanity lost." He looked back up and there was a great deal of pain in his eyes. "Run!" He tried to turn his back on his friends and headed for the deep forests.

"Inuyasha come back!" Kagome screamed after his retreating figure. She turned to Miroku and Sango. "We have to save him!"

"He is doing what he can to save you from himself," Sesshoumaru interrupted. Everyone listened to him. "Most of his humanity was stripped from him, as was most of my youkai."

"Right, you must have some left, or else you probably wouldn't have survived the attack," Miroku agreed thoughtfully. "But Kagome's right, we have to go after him."

The group hurried towards the forest, following after Inuyasha. They found him pretty quickly. He was engaged in a fierce battle with a small army of demons. It was as if Naraku had set up another present for the group of travelers.

"It's the demons I told you about!" Koharu explained, having followed the group and regained her sense. Inuyasha was engaged in carnage and the others quickly joined in. The group became segmented, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone.

"Kagome! Get out of here! Take Sesshoumaru with you!" Miroku called out. He was sure that the battle would be easily won. He also had a feeling that with Inuyasha in his current state that Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be in the most danger.

Sesshoumaru had his dagger out, ready to destroy any demons that came his way. Kagome glanced at him, seeing the extreme danger he was in given his human strength and his handicap. They had both sustained a few injuries, but he was bleeding more than was advisable given his recent condition. "We have to get out of here," Kagome told him, dragging him away from the battle field and heeding Miroku's advice.

"Inuyasha and the others will be able to defeat the demons," Kagome said confidently. Sesshoumaru glared at her, obviously not pleased to be pulled away from the battle.

"And when he's done he'll come after us to finish the job," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he'd never allow himself to harm us." She led Sesshoumaru away from the heavy fighting. She was still close enough that she could aid if her friends called for her.

"He will be able to smell us out," Sesshoumaru commented, vastly annoyed that she didn't believe he could fight. He may not have been the invincible demon lord he used to be but he was still a mighty foe to face. And as far as the invincible demon lord part went, he was mostly invincible.

Kagome shook her head, confident in Inuyasha. "He will not allow himself to harm us. He'll try to run far away to protect us."

"I really don't think that protecting this Sesshoumaru is on his priority list." Sesshoumaru glanced down at his missing appendage once more. According to the dream he had, he had both arms and a son with Kagome's eyes. He looked over at the annoying woman leading him away from battle. Obviously it must have simply been a dream. He could see that there was no future in that little imagining.


	7. Brains over Brawn

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth: Chapter 7**

**Brains over Brawns **

It was raining. As if things couldn't possibly get any worse the sky had to open up and just pour all the sorrows of the world on top of the pair. Sesshoumaru tossed another log onto the fire and glowered at the woman sitting across from him.

They had found a cave to take shelter in when the rain just started to get bad. A few minutes were spent gathering wood to burn so that they wouldn't freeze during the night. It wasn't safe to have the fire burn for too long as it would attract attention. The rain should help disguise their scent from his brother's sensitive nose.

"So, would you like to play a game?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence. Sesshoumaru's hazel eyes only narrowed at the suggestion. Kagome's answer to that was a frustrated sigh. She was worried and when she was worried she tended to talk a lot.

Kagome was a talkative girl.

"How about we ask each other questions?" Kagome suggested. "You can ask me anything you'd like and then I'll do the same for you."

Sesshoumaru shifted his legs and knocked his foot onto the stone floor. It had gone to sleep on him as he was sitting lotus style. He didn't like this tingly feeling.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked concerned and coming to Sesshoumaru's side.

He shrugged his shoulder when she tried to touch it. "My foot feels like it no longer has blood running through it. It must have all drained out of my stupid arm."

Kagome smiled, earning a menacing glare from her companion. "It's just asleep," she explained.

"Hn."

"So, go ahead, ask me any question you want."

"In turn would you ask me some such question thereby requiring my answer?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"That would pretty much be how it works," Kagome nodded her head.

"I don't think so."

"Fine, I hope your foot falls off then."

"I see a missing arm isn't enough for your sadistic pleasure," Sesshoumaru retorted.

His comment caught Kagome off guard. "Did you just make a joke?"

"It's hardly funny."

Once again, silence settled over the pair. Sesshoumaru tossed another log onto the fire. He gazed out the front of the cave to see that the rain had not let up. His foot no longer ached, thankfully. Perhaps he could humor the woman. "Why do you wear such ridiculous clothing?"

Kagome was caught off guard by the sound of his voice breaking the silence. She looked down at her damp white and green outfit. "It's my school uniform," was her response.

A pale brow was raised. "Do you go to some school for whores?"

Kagome's blue eyes grew wide at the accusation and her face red in mortification at the suggestion. She reached down for one of the sticks not in the fire and tossed it at Sesshoumaru. She almost succeeded in hitting him in the temple but he dodged the projectile object.

"I take that as a no."

"I don't get to pick out what the school district decides is our clothing." She looked down defensively at her outfit and realized that the skirt was rather short and tried to pull it closer to her knees. She sighed dejectedly. "I wear it because it is part of my identity. Back home I look the same as everyone else wearing this and yet here I don't have to worry about being confused with dead mikos."

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied, not totally seeing. He couldn't think of a place where everyone wore such an outfit. It seemed improper for a school to have the females dress in such a way, unless it was some sort of lurid geisha business. "I suppose it is your turn to ask something of me."

"What will you do if we can't find a way to regain your demon blood?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, unprepared for such a question. It wasn't an option that he should fail and not regain his heritage. "Kill myself."

Kagome gasped at the answer. Sesshoumaru shrugged but refused to meet her eyes. "Surely you don't find that option so shocking. I am not meant to live as a human."

"Maybe you were," Kagome argued.

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably at that possibility. "Where is your school?"

Kagome's mouth opened and then closed at the question. She couldn't very well lie to him. "Tokyo."

"Be more specific."

"I um…we really don't have to play this game anymore."

Sesshoumaru stood and began to walk towards her around the fire. His height still towered over hers. "I've had a bad day Kagome. I'd appreciate you not lying to me."

He said her name.

Kagome's heart fluttered at the sound of her name coming off the lips of Sesshoumaru. He might have said it before, but right now the way he said it was different. He spoke as if they were well acquainted. He spoke with familiarity. And he was breathing down her neck as he bent behind her, placing his face right next to hers.

"You won't believe me if I were to tell you the truth," Kagome answered. She turned her face away from his, his proximity making her nervous.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, his cool breath fanned across her cheek. "You might be surprised at the sorts of things I would believe."

He wasn't going to move away. He was magnetic. She couldn't keep up the act. Kagome turned so that she was facing him, her face less than an inch from his. Their breaths mingled together, cold and yet warmer than the night air, causing steam clouds to form. She couldn't help but be drawn into his warm hazel gaze. "I'm from half a millennium in the future."

Sesshoumaru's eyes stayed focused on Kagome's blue ones. "Five hundred years in the future?" He didn't move for a long while and then, he smiled. The sight of his perfect smile caused Kagome's face to flush and her heart to trip up in her chest. "I must assume that material is in short supply since they dress you in such revealing clothing."

Then as if he didn't feel any chemistry at all he was sitting on the other side of the fire poking a long stick into the ashes. Kagome tried to comprehend what had just happened. It was almost as if he was flirting and then teased her. Now he sat across from her as if nothing had occurred.

"That's all you have to say about my being from the future?"

Sesshoumaru continued to stir the ashes. "I assume that the old well is the time portal." He looked up and was satisfied by her expression. "You dress differently, have a strange dialect, and carry around strange items. You were either from the future or were a magician." He glanced up at her again. "You don't strike me as very magical."

Kagome's fingers curled and uncurled before she reached down to toss one of the remaining logs onto the fire. "I do have holy powers."

"When you get lucky." Sesshoumaru looked back out the cave entrance and pushed his hair back with his hand. He gave the fire a regretful glance. "We should leave now. The rain isn't as hard as before but Inuyasha will find us if we do not put some distance between us."

"You're hardly in any condition to travel all over the forest."

"I'll be fine. I'm not lucky enough to die." He kicked out the fire and then went towards the exit. Kagome rushed to catch up.

"Exactly where do you plan on going?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman at his side. He was growing attached to her. He might as well tell her the plan, in case he really did die. "I think Kagura is our best chance on finding a way to defeat the parasitic demon."

"Kagura?"

"She's come to me before offering to help or rather an alliance." He reached over and adjusted the collar of Kagome's shirt. The water had made it heavy and pulled it. His fingers brushed her exposed skin, causing her to shiver from something other than the rain. "I believe I've been motivated now to agree to help her cause."

"You sure she's still going to want the help of a human version of the great demon lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Surely you have realized by now that strength does not come from my physical powers," he looked down at her once more. Their eyes met and the corners of his eyes crinkled into a smile. He shook his head. "I suppose you did think that. A physically powerful demon is nothing if he doesn't know how to be resourceful and clever."

"Brains over brawn."

Sesshoumaru's brows crinkled at the description used by Kagome. "Yes, brains over brawn."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Miroku wiped the sweat off his brow. The day started out pretty normal. He and Sango had found Inuyasha. However, this time Sesshoumaru wasn't around to fix the insane demon version Inuyasha.

Kagome's subduing spell didn't work.

He never thought he'd have to use his priestly abilities to contain his best friend. Inuyasha was confined in a circular area by almost all the mantras Miroku possessed. He looked strangely calm. His crimson eyes were watching Miroku closely and the purple slash marks on his cheeks added to the eerie effect. Miroku started to reminisce about a time spent with the moth demons so long ago.

"Kagura."

Miroku rubbed his ears, surely they were deceiving him. It sounded as if Inuyasha had just said the word Kagura. "Did you say something?"

Gold flashed through the crimson. "We must use Kagura."

"You think Kagura's going to help us?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

Another flash of gold through the red. "She will help Sesshoumaru. She will want her freedom."

"And you know this how?"

Inuyasha began to crack his knuckles in a gruesome way as the madness returned. It was then that Sango walked over towards the two. She sat beside Miroku, keeping guard on their friend. "What do you think?" Sango asked.

"For a second there he seemed to have been lucid, except he said we needed Kagura. So obviously even when he's got his sanity he's still insane."

"Maybe he's right. Maybe Kagura did something so that when the parasite demon stole his humanity she managed to give us this message."

"Honestly Sango, even if he is right, what do we do about it? We can't leave him here unattended. And we can't go off to find Kagura while playing guard."

Shippo joined them. "Kagome will figure it out. She and Sesshoumaru will find a way."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"And exactly how do you know where to find her?" Kagome asked, following Sesshoumaru into the depths of the forest. Her feet were muddy and she kept having to slap branches out of her way. She was impressed that Sesshoumaru was acting as if he could actually see where he was going. She knew good and well that his nocturnal eye sight was just as poor as hers now.

"I know where I'm going," Sesshoumaru growled. He slapped a branch angrily out of his way. Then he lost his balance. Kagome was right behind him and latched her arms around his waist to try and pull him back. They were on a slippery slope and it was a long and messy way down.

Kagome fell back and Sesshoumaru fell back on top of her. His head slammed against her chest, knocking her breath away. He gave a groan and when he sat up to make sure Kagome was alright the soft ground they were seated upon gave way.

The mudslide began to carry the two down the steep hill. Kagome kept hold of Sesshoumaru and together they went sliding faster than a roller coaster. Sesshoumaru's good arm was wrapped securely around Kagome's small body. They didn't stop sliding until they reached the bottom of the forest floor.

Sesshoumaru pushed away from Kagome and stood, surveying the damage. He was covered in mud. It was disgusting. He glanced down at Kagome before offering his hand and helping her to her feet. She was just as disgusting as him.

"Short cut?" Kagome asked with a tight smile. She smoothed her wet bangs out of her eyes. Then she brushed off the leaves on her bottom. She looked at Sesshoumaru indecisively for a moment before doing the same and wiping off the leaves that clung to him and causing him to jump.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You have leaves all over you."

He looked down at himself and brushed the remainder of them off himself. He then reached out and wiped his fingers over Kagome's cheeks. "You have some mud on your face."

She took a step towards him and reached up towards his hair. "You've a stick in your hair."

Sesshoumaru's finger fell to the base of Kagome's neck and lingered there. The rain was pouring around them but at that precise moment their problems seemed to melt away and the world was now just the two of them. His face came closer to hers as it had earlier by the fire. Except this time he was facing her.

Their noses brushed.

Their eyes locked, hazel with blue.

Mud was smeared.

Lips locked.

Miles away a protective circle of holy mantras was broken as a ferocious beast with crimson eyes gave an unearthly howl of rage and set off for the forest


	8. Unexpected Aid

**Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth: Chapter 8**

**Unexpected Aid**

Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss, disgusted with himself for allowing his human hormones to take control over his rational mind. The rain, the fall, the eager young woman, and the danger it all equated to his testosterone kicking into overdrive.

"We do not have time for this," he stated, ignoring the hurt and shocked look upon Kagome's face. He was not about to feel guilty. He did not have time for such useless emotions. He looked back at the top of the hill almost expecting to see Inuyasha peering over with murderous intent in his crimson eyes.

Kagome bit down on her lower lip, not willing to let the selfish oaf see her turmoil. "Right, we have to wander around and hope to run into Kagura," she agreed sarcastically. Kagome turned her back to Sesshoumaru and started walking.

Sesshoumaru stood still for a moment, watching her leave him. He'd never actually had someone turn their back on him before. He didn't care for it now either. He also didn't care for her sarcasm. Obviously, they would run into Kagura if they kept searching because Kagura would find him. Of this he was certain. He followed after Kagome, his longer strides catching up with her in no time.

"You do not believe we will find Kagura?" He asked, walking alongside the teen.

Kagome gave a one-shouldered shrug and avoided looking at him. "It just seems a little convenient," she answered.

Sesshoumaru felt a growl well up in his throat at her attitude. "How dare you doubt this Sesshoumaru," he spoke in a low, deadly tone.

Kagome began to laugh hysterically. She turned towards Sesshoumaru, tears began to spill from laughing so hard that it was hard to differentiate whether they were present before her laughs or if they resulted from the laughter. "You are back to speaking in the third person? The great Sesshoumaru," she taunted, poking him in the chest.

Sesshoumaru caught her wrist and Kagome stopped laughing. A final tear trekked its way down her cheek. He watched its progress as it reached her jaw and remained, suspended ready to fall, but not yet. "Do not insult me," he warned releasing her. "Come," he invited, as he continued along the forest trails.

Kagome glared at his back assured that he and Inuyasha were most definitely brothers. "Dogs," she muttered following after him. He kissed her! It wasn't as if she affronted his person, but the reverse was true! Just because he was some kind of nobility did not give him the right to discard her so easily. However, it was also the sixteenth century Japan and she was female and he was male. Maybe he did think he had that kind of right.

"But he doesn't!" She told herself. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at her with an arched brow. "We don't have time for you to keep watching me," she told him putting her hand at the small of his back and giving him a gentle push. She was relieved that he didn't make a comment about her daring to touch him.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga had stopped in his search for Kagome and her group. He needed some water; it would be no good to see his woman while having chapped lips. The forests seemed quieter than usual. However, ever since Naraku came into the picture everywhere seemed quieter. He had a feeling that in a few generations the youkai might become extinct all together. It was a sobering thought.

His sensitive nose detected the scent of the woman whom caused Kagome grief so often. Kouga frowned as the undead miko appeared near the stream he was lounging at. At least now she had those strange little children at her side instead of those nasty soul collecting worms. Why would she be coming to speak to him?

"Yo," Kouga saluted.

Kikyo's dark eyes narrowed at his informal greeting. "Kouga," she greeted her voice too calm and dispassionate for the wolf prince's tastes. "You seek my incarnation," she observed.

Kouga scoffed, "Hardly. I seek my woman, Kagome. I don't see what she has to do with you."

"She is my re-incarnation," Kikyo explained. "She was entrusted with the Shikon no tama because it was burned within my body upon my death."

"That doesn't make her your re-incarnation all that means is you're supposed to be dead," he argued stubbornly. "What do you want?"

"I must get to Inuyasha quickly or he will die," Kikyo told him, her face void of emotions.

"Heh, I heard that's what you were trying to do."

Kikyo frowned, another indication that she was more than a shell of dirt and graveyard ash. "No…not exactly."

"Why do you say dog-turd's going to die?" He couldn't help but be somewhat curious. After all, Naraku's minion had almost destroyed Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was certainly weaker. However, he trusted that Kagome would be safe with Inuyasha. He couldn't jeopardize her safety. Maybe that huge sword the idiot always lugged around got too heavy for him to lift. He always thought he was rather weak.

Kikyo ignored his question. "I know where he is, but I need to get to him quickly." She paused when Kouga simply glared at her, his normally friendly bright blue eyes looking unerringly cold. "If I am too late he will kill his friends."

Kouga ran towards her and scooped her into his arms. "Which way?" He demanded, not wasting a second. He followed her directions, sending a great cloud of dust flying behind him. "How did you find me?" He asked, the silence bothering him.

"I sensed your jewel shards." Kikyo answered simply. Kouga snorted, not liking that this woman could also sense the shards like Kagome. He wondered how many times dog-turd made insulting comments to Kagome by comparing her to the female in his arms. It was not fair to compare them. And he knew all too well of the result on his woman's sensitivity.

"He's close," Kouga stated as soon as he was able to detect Inuyasha's scent. His legs slowed down slightly when he realized that Inuyasha had abruptly changed directions and was now heading towards him. It would seem Inuyasha had sensed him as well.

The demon that appeared before them hardly resembled his tentative friend, but there was no mistaking Inuyasha's identity. His crimson eyes became an even darker red upon seeing Kouga with Kikyo in his arms

"Why's he all red-eyed and crazy?" Kouga asked, letting Kikyo on her feet.

"His demon blood has taken control over his human blood," she explained, readying her bow.

However, Kouga wasn't listening to her. There was a slight trace of Kagome in the air that he had detected. He gave the enraged demon another look before announcing, "Later," and darting back into the thick of the forest.

Inuyasha was about to take off after the wolf. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled authoritatively, gaining his attention.

There was a brief golden coloring to his crimson eyes upon hearing his name, but it was gone when he glanced back at the woman with the bow. She distracted him from his prey, which is all he knew. His fangs were bared as he made his way towards her, his claws desiring to rip through her flesh.

"This is what would have become of you if you had made your original wish on the jewel. You'd have become a mindless killing machine," Kikyo told him solemnly.

She pulled out an arrow and took aim. Inuyasha leapt into the air, claws drawn to rip through her shoulder in the same way that resulted in her original death at the hands of Naraku. Her arrow slammed into Inuyasha's shoulder, pinning him against the nearest tree. Leaves fluttered to the ground from the impact.

Kikyo lowered her bow and walked toward him. He remained awake and furious, but sealed to the tree. "I can not allow you to harm your friends." She sat at the base of the tree beside him, leaning back her head against the trunk. "Do not worry, I will protect you," she vowed.

She refused to look into the eyes of the demon that hated her. Naraku could never hate her as much as the demon side of Inuyasha did. Kikyo's desire to destroy Inuyasha's demon was not forgotten.

In the sky, fire could be seen descending directly towards the ill-fated couple. Kirara landed and Miroku and Sango immediately sprang off her, weapons posed, unsure whether to attack or not. Shippo remained sitting upon Kirara, fingers clutched in her thick, white mane apprehensive of Kikyo.

"Kikyo-sama," Miroku acknowledged, his voice friendly, but his eyes remained wary. There was obvious relief on his face at seeing Inuyasha safely bound, yet unharmed. Kikyo seemed to be on their side at the moment, but he knew from experience that she was only on her own side.

Kikyo nodded in welcome. Sango looked past them deep into the forest. "Where are Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled at the second name.

"Kouga is with them," Kikyo answered. That named caused Inuyasha to growl louder and strain against the holy arrow. He howled in frustration at the purifying power.

"Kouga?" Miroku asked in disbelief. "Kouga is here?" He and Sango exchanged looks, unsure of whether that was a good or bad turn of events.

"Really? Kouga's here too?" Shippo asked excitedly.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Kouga could smell Kagome's scent becoming stronger. "Kouga!" He heard her exclaim happily with his sensitive hearing upon feeling his jewel shards approaching. He could also detect Sesshoumaru, or at least, a diluted down version of the great demon lord.

Kouga came to an abrupt halt right before Kagome, taking her hands into his and grinning broadly. "Good, you're safe." He could breathe again.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome cried happily putting her arms around Kouga's neck and hugging him close. To say the wolf prince was surprised at her forwardness would have been an understatement. He wasted no time in returning the hug by wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against his chest, and twirling in a circle.

He set Kagome on her feet and placed his arm protectively around her waist as he turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Now exactly how did you become human?"

Sesshoumaru did not like the wolf. He did not like him before. He did not like him now. He was tolerable but that was debatable after seeing his latest display with Kagome. "Naraku," he answered simply.

Kouga nodded, that was all the answer he needed. "I detected your scent or at least, the stolen parts of it when I saw the wind witch a few days ago." Kouga gave Kagome another affectionate squeeze, enjoying the hint of hostility he could see in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "That is actually why I came looking for you," he told her.

"Did you see Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice laced with concern. "The same demon that attacked Sesshoumaru also attacked Inuyasha. However, the results seemed to be the opposite."

"Ah, that would explain the crazy-red eyes then," Kouga muttered to himself.

"You saw him?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kouga nodded, taking his arm from around Kagome's waist and putting it over her shoulders in a more friendly gesture. "Yeah, I dropped off Kikyo and she stuck him to a tree."

"Kikyo is here?" Kagome asked, stepping away and letting Kouga's arm drop.

"Stuck him to a tree?" Sesshoumaru repeated. He turned to Kagome, "Does he mean sealed?" He began to walk back in the opposite direction of the trail, back to whence they came.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked bewildered while Kouga scratched the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru looked at her over his shoulder, "Making sure that untrustworthy dead miko doesn't try and purify my brother."

"Half-brother," Kagome muttered under her breath, surprised that Sesshoumaru did not correct himself. She reached out and grasped his wrist, stopping his progress. "Wait, we don't have time, remember?"

Sesshoumaru looked torn, but decided to heed his own advice. "You saw Kagura a few days ago?" He asked Kouga. The wolf demon nodded. "We saw her last evening."

"So? She gets around," Kouga shrugged.

"We were looking for her," Kagome told him, causing his eyes to grow wide with unease as his mouth dropped open in shock. "Sesshoumaru said that she's often offered an alliance with him. He's decided to take her up on that offer now."

Kouga arched his brow, looking between Sesshoumaru as a human and Kagome. "You think the offer still stands?" His voice clearly indicated his disbelief.

"If she wants her freedom she will help," Sesshoumaru answered confidently.

"Very well," Kouga sighed. "I guess this means I should help you find her." He'd just have to kill her after she helped them. "I would like to point out that we won't be able to find her until she decides that she wants to be found."

"Then we will simply make it easier for her to find us," Sesshoumaru declared.


	9. Alliances

**Chapter 9**: **Alliances**

Kagura looked away from the images Kanna showed her in the mirror. She could feel the trace hope she held to attain freedom slipping away at seeing this weakened version of Sesshoumaru. She had been so confident that he would be the one to help her escape her imprisonment.

"You've not shown this to Naraku?" Kagura asked again. Kanna shook her head, though she wouldn't say so, Kagura knew that Kanna would like to be free. However, given the nature of her being she was incapable of emotion. What would happen if she were to be attacked by Naraku's latest? Would she become a young child of innocence? Or would she become a hollow shell like the young demon-slayer boy, Kohaku?

"Very well, you did not see me," Kagura informed Kanna. She reached up into her hair to pull out a feather, transforming it into a larger object so that she might sail the winds of the sky.

It didn't take long to find the forest clearing where the former demon lord, the odd miko with the scandalous clothing, and the annoying wolf prince waited. The former two looked surprised at her approach, while Sesshoumaru had an odd expression upon his face. It looked like smug satisfaction.

"You may now concede my superiority," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome and Kouga. However, they both ignored him.

"Superiority?" Kagura asked, arching her brow as she stepped off her feather and approached the three. "I see, even in your less than impressive condition your arrogance remains."

"How did you know to find us?" Kagome asked Kagura before Sesshoumaru could instigate a battle of wits with the wind witch. She reached over and placed a hand over Kouga's forearm when he began to crack his knuckles. "Calm down," she whispered.

"I am resourceful," Kagura answered. Her gaze traveled over Sesshoumaru from head to toe, eyes softening. "I thought for certain you would die in that field." Her voice inflected slightly with emotion before both it and her eyes became coldly flat, "You certainly looked dead."

"I will accept your offer at an alliance," Sesshoumaru explained. He couldn't help but examine Kagura in a different light. She was a powerful opponent, but given his current state she was physically superior to him and it irked him. He didn't care for the way she appraised him, the look in her eyes, too similar to Naraku's in his opinion, seemed to show emotions he'd never noticed before.

She began to laugh. "How will you be of any assistance to me now?"

The muscles in Kouga's arms tensed and he jerked out of Kagome's grasp. He ended up holding Kagura by the neck, her eyes bulging from the unexpected strangle hold. "Kouga! What are you doing?" Kagome cried. She made to spring after him, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and restrained her from interfering.

"Listen here, you wind witch, you're a murderer. But right now you have a chance to redeem yourself from your atrocities while gaining freedom from that tyrant Naraku. Either you help us, or I keep squeezing."

Kagura gasped for breath, silently cursing herself for not having her fan out in anticipation of an attack. She underestimated her opponents, a deadly mistake. "Fine," she agreed. Kouga released her and stepped back. "Fine," she repeated.

"So where do we find the demon that took Sesshoumaru's heritage?" Kagome asked. "And if we defeat it will we be able to return Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to normal?"

"It is a parasitic demon," Kagura said. "I don't know if you kill the demon that what it stole will be returned."

"But it might," Kouga insisted.

She turned her gaze to him, hand going up to rub her bruised throat. "It might," Kagura agreed.

"That is enough," Sesshoumaru decided. He didn't like the sharp feeling in his gut, it was a strange mixture of what he recognized as hope, fear, and excitement. "Take us to him."

Kagura began to laugh. "And then what? You barely survived the first time. What makes you think you'd last a second?" She then turned to Kouga and Kagome. "And you two would surely die."

"You look alive to me and I'm sure you've been around it," Kouga argued.

"That's because I wasn't a target."

"Then make certain that we are not targets," Sesshoumaru ordered in a frustrated growl, earning a wide-eyed surprised look from Kagura.

"You really are human, aren't you?" she mused. "Very well, I'll take you. But I can only carry one on my feather."

There was an uncomfortable silence to pass over the group. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he looked at Kagome, Kouga looked at Kagome, Kagome looked at Kouga. Then they all turned to look at Kagura. "I'm not going to kidnap any of you."

Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "I'll bring Kagome, just in case you decide you'd rather deliver her to Naraku." He glanced over at Sesshoumaru, a smug smile on his face. "It was your idea to form an alliance with her."

Sesshoumaru worked hard to ignore the feelings of annoyance growing within him, but he couldn't quite suppress the narrow eyed look he sent Kouga. If he was in his true form he wouldn't be taking orders from a scrawny wolf pup nor would he have to rely on one of his enemies. He would have taken the miko himself and defeated Naraku and then let her do her thing with the jewel shards. Then he could rule his lands without worrying about nuisance lower demons reeking havoc in order to attain shards for power.

Kagura caused her feather to enlarge and gestured for Sesshoumaru to join her. He was about to when Kagome pulled away from Kouga and took hold of his arm. "Excuse us a moment," she said with a bright smile directed towards the others.

She could hear Kouga and Kagura arguing heatedly while she dragged Sesshoumaru behind a copse of trees a few yards off. Kagome began to whisper urgently, hoping that the other demons wouldn't be able to over-hear. "Are you sure about this? I mean, we can't really trust her, you realize that, right?"

"I am as good as dead in this current state," Sesshoumaru answered wearily. He was growing fatigued of his whole situation. "I cannot rule my lands like this, nor do I care for these human emotions." He looked away from her then, eyes unfocused and directed towards the West, towards his lands.

Kagome surprised him then. She reached up, and gently placed her hand upon his jaw, redirecting his eyes to look at her. "Then I will do everything within my power to restore you."

Why should it matter that she was willing to help him? He never needed help before. "Kagome," he whispered, voice choked with emotions and confusion. She moved her hand away from his jaw and covered his mouth with it, offering him a small smile of encouragement.

"Come, let's go. Kouga is very fast and will be able to keep up with Kagura's speeds. We're very lucky he found us." Then she walked away, and Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga lifted her into his arms. He could admit he was feeling both jealous and inadequate. He was ready to be back to himself, the dream he had of a child with both his and her features came back to mind, but he firmly pushed it to the back of his head.

He joined Kagura on her feather. "You might want to hang on," she warned him seconds before shooting off into the sky. His solitary hand grasped the feather tightly. He looked below them to the earth rushing away with great speed and was relieved to see the cloud of dust and leaves that represented the wolf prince and Kagome.

"It's here," Kagura announced bringing her feather down back to the earth.

"Where is Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly uneasy. Obviously this plan was not well thought out. He became angry at both Kagome and Kouga for allowing him to enter into such foolish action. His inferior human brain didn't bother to think to the possibility that Naraku would be waiting for him and it would be a trap. He was only interested in the demon parasite.

"He is putting himself together tonight."

And after a huge sigh of relief Sesshoumaru looked up at the moon to see it was the time of month that Naraku was at his weakest and generally went into seclusion. Kouga and Kagome showed up a moment later.

"It's already half dead," Kagura explained as she lead the way towards a large barrier. "It would be more useful if you had the hanyou's sword that breaks barriers."

Sesshoumaru looked up and down at the barrier with the reddish glow and could feel his hopes diminish. Beyond the barrier he could see the large insect like demon that had attacked him and was surprised to see it looked dead. "How did it become weakened?" he asked starting to reach his hand towards the barrier.

Kagome caught his wrist an inch away from the barrier. "It is thick with miasma. Don't touch it," she warned.

He turned to glare at her, annoyed at her interference. "What are you doing?"

"She just saved you from being poisoned," Kagura explained.

Kouga paced along the edges of the barrier. He pulled his much neglected sword from its sheath and pushed it through the barrier, it came back with smoke sizzling off the blade. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be passing through this."

"The miko can destroy it," Kagura offered. All eyes turned to Kagome.

"Me?"

"Your purification powers," Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully. He suddenly felt hopeful; he had faith in Kagome's abilities even if she didn't. "I have seen you do it before. Concentrate," he encouraged.

Three pairs of eyes blinked at Sesshoumaru. Kagure leaned towards Kouga and whispered in his ear. "Has he been like this the whole time?"

"Like what?"

"Emotional?"

Kouga shrugged and sheathed his sword. He turned towards Kagome with a grin. "He's right; you can do it if you concentrate."

"All right," Kagome agreed determined. She held out an arrow and placed the tip of it in the barrier as she concentrated with all her might. The arrow began to glow pink and Kouga and Kagura stepped away from the purifying power while Sesshoumaru watched as the barrier began to visible weaken.

Then it was gone. Kagome stood there panting from the effort and smiled. "Now we go kill a demon."

"Sesshoumaru has to do it," Kagura warned.

"Why? If it's dead, it's dead. What does it matter who kills it?" Kouga argued.

He was never answered because at that moment the large insect-like demon began to approach them, stumbling on its remaining legs. "Where is its weak point?" Sesshoumaru shouted after having jumped out of the way of the creature's lumbering attack.

"It's belly!" Kagura shouted as she mounted her feather and flew away.

"Traitor!" Kouga shouted at the retreating figure as he ran towards Kagome and scooped her out of the way of a flailing leg.

"It's fine!" Sesshoumaru roared pulling out the sword he had obtained during his time as a human. It was a clumsy metal weapon compared to his true weapons, but given his lack of demonic energy he couldn't fight with those arms.

He rolled out of the way of another attacking insect limb only to see that limb sizzle in pink smoke as Kagome's purification arrow struck it. "Go!" she shouted.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time, though he disliked how his heart hammered in his chest as his adrenalin levels grew. He was then under the belly of the beast and slammed up the sword with all his might. The blow would have been harder if he had been able to use two hands, but even with his human strength he was able to pierce the soft underbelly.

The demon's insides began to spill and covered Sesshoumaru head to toe. He stumbled away from the crumbling parasitic demon before collapsing. The last thing he heard was Kagome's frantic shouts of his name.

"Sesshoumaru!!"

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

"Why am I pinned to a tree?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted latching onto the half-demon's red-clad leg. "You're you!"

"Keh. Of course I'm me, who else would I be?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. He glanced around to see his friends Miroku and Sango and then his eyes landed on Kikyo. "Kikyo? Why are you here? Where's Kagome? Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"You don't remember?" Shippo asked while everyone else stood in silent shock at having seen their friend returned to them. "You went crazy after you were attacked by that demon."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Miroku grasped hold of Inuyasha's shoulder, a large grin spread across his face. "They must have defeated the demon." He reached for the arrow, but he was quickly reminded that his holy powers weren't strong enough to defeat those of Kikyo. He turned towards the undead miko. "You can release him now."

Sango pulled out her bone-boomerang and flashed them an apologetic look. "Just in case," she explained.

After Kikyo released Inuyasha she remained silent. Inuyasha rubbed his sore shoulder. "So where are they?"

"They ran into the forest, you were trying to kill them," Miroku explained.

"Why would I try to kill them?"

"Kouga was searching for them to offer aid," Kikyo explained.

"That flee-infested wolf?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at Miroku for answers.

The monk raised his hand palms outward in peace. Or more accurately, Kazanna facing outward, prayer beads jingling. "Obviously they were able to win the battle and restore you both to your natural forms."

Inuyasha looked down at his hands, seeing the remains of stripes disappearing. Glimpses of fragmented memories returned to him of trying to kill his friends. He began to chuckle. "Good riddance, I didn't like having a human version of the Great Sesshoumaru-sama tagging along."

He looked up, his golden eyes fierce with determination as he looked from one friend to another, his gaze lingering on Kikyo. "Well let's go find them!"


	10. Mother

**Chapter Ten**: **Mother**

"What an awful stench!" Kouga said covering his nose with his hand as he and Kagome approached Sesshoumaru's fallen form. He pulled him away from the insect's entrails. "He still looks rather human to me."

"I don't understand." Kagome brushed off some of the gunk from Sesshoumaru's face and neck. She felt for his pulse and found it to be weak and thready. "He's not doing well."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know." Kagome stared down at the fallen Sesshoumaru and felt a great heaviness within the center of her chest. It reminded her of the first time she'd seen Inuyasha in Kikyo's arms in the woods—which she was totally over by now, the thought never even crossed her mind anymore, except now at this moment of course.

"My foolish boy," a feminine voice intoned behind them. Upon a pink cloud—like the one Sesshoumaru used for traveling—stood a regal female inu-youkai. Upon her arms was a pelt similar to Sesshoumaru's. Her hair was a long silvery-white and an all-too familiar crescent moon tattoo resided upon her forehead.

"Are you Sesshoumaru's mother?" Kouga asked, sniffing the air and recognizing the similarities between this woman and Sesshoumaru's natural scent.

She looked down at him with such an expression of disdain that his tail drooped low to his side. "Yes, I am the mother of the Lord of the Western Lands."

"You have to help us!" Kagome pleaded, clutching onto the front of Sesshoumaru's tattered shirt. "He was supposed to return to normal after killing this demon that stole his powers but it didn't work!"

"Oh but it did work," the inu-youkai said. "My son is whole, but not in this world."

"You mean, he's dead," Kagome whispered.

"Hardly. But he will be and not even his father's precious Tensaiga could bring him back." She glowered down at them both. "The last time I saw him he was playing with his food. Honestly, I don't understand why he'd be traveling with that toad and those two children. And now, it's been maybe two months and I find him human."

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "You are what you eat?" he suggested.

Sesshoumaru's mother cracked an energy whip in his direction without batting an eye and he jumped away with a yelp cradling his stinging arm. "His useless father gave me an item that opens the gates to hell. I told Sesshoumaru that it could only be used once back when I saved the lives of those worthless humans of his."

Kagome cleared her throat at the 'worthless humans' comment but bit her tongue when the fearsome demoness glared at her.

"If we use this item will we be able to save him?" Kagome asked.

She looked between the two of them. "You will be more likely to join him in death. I would go myself, but it is unbecoming of a parent to bail her child out of such a foolish situation. I must sit back and watch him either fail or triumph. That is my duty."

"Lady…what do I address you as?" Kouga asked, not wanting to receive another attack from her biting whip.

"I gave you no such name to address me by, you are beneath knowing my name," she retorted.

Kouga rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell her exactly what sort of name he'd be calling her but was interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru's mother, we wish to save him. Please help us to do this," Kagome pleaded.

She looked down at her son's body. "If he were to return to this form he'd be better off dead."

"We need him to defeat Naraku," Kouga said.

Kagome clutched onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders willing him to wake up. His pulse was still thready but at least his heart was pumping. She looked down at his face hoping his eyes would open and that he'd open his mouth to complain about the sticky substance covering him and insulting his sense of hygiene. He remained resolutely tight-lipped. Then, for a moment, his body shuddered and seemed to become incorporeal.

"He's being pulled to the other side to join the rest of his essence," his mother said.

"We can't let that happen!" Kagome cried.

"It must happen and you two will follow it," she said holding up a round object in her palm. "This is the Meidou-seki. I shall use it to open a portal into the next world. If you do not succeed you will be trapped in hell." A bright flash radiated from her hand engulfing Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru's human body before they disappeared from the earthly plane of existence and were shot down a black tunnel.

"What the hell?" Kouga roared crouched on his hands and knees and shaking his head. "That crazy bitch just sent us to hell? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Calm down, Kouga-kun." She recognized the place instantly, though she had to wonder why Inuyasha's father had two portals to hell created. And even more strange why he gave one to his former mate and stuck the other one into the eyeball of his youngest son. They were in the same place where she and Inuyasha first discovered the Tetsusaiga and battled against Sesshoumaru in his full demon form. "Where's Sesshoumaru? He was transported here too I thought."

Kouga walked around, careful not to trip over any protruding bones. "This is disgusting. It feels like I'm walking around the inside of a giant grave yard."

"You are. This is the grave of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. We're actually inside of his skeleton."

Kouga whistled and craned his neck in all directions. "Pretty big. Why's Ino-kuro such a runt then?" He sniffed the air in search of a trace of Sesshoumaru and found something quite interesting. Lying on the ground was a severed arm clutching a large sword. "Was this here when you were here last?"

Kagome's nose scrunched up in disgust until she recognized the familiar striping tattoos on the pale, muscular arm. "That would be Sesshoumaru's lost arm."

"I realize that from the scent, but why is it so well preserved and holding a sword. Don't you think that's weird?"

"We just got sucked into hell by Sesshoumaru's mother. What part of this strikes you as weird?"

Kouga grinned at her. "You're so smart, Kagome. This is why you'll make a great mate!"

"Kouga-kun, please. Can we focus?"

"Sure," he agreed picking up the arm. "We should probably take this with us."

"This is so gross," Kagome whispered with a shudder. "Come on, we need to keep looking. He's not here." She led the way out of the skeletal remains. The sky was littered with a few of the bone birds she'd ridden on previously.

"I hate birds," Kouga complained joining her at the ledge of a tall cliff-like structure. They reminded him of those accursed birds of paradise. "You don't intend that we ride on one, do you?"

Kagome took a firm hold of his wrist and when one of the bone birds swooped down low enough as it came near the ledge she jumped taking the wolf prince with her. Together they landed upon the bird.

Kouga's grip on the arm slipped upon the jostle of the unexpected landing and he almost lost the arm to the deep pit below. "Yo! A little warning next time!" he said recovering possession of the arm.

"We're on a deadline." She searched the area in hopes for a clue as to where to go. For as far as the eye could see skeletons, hundreds of skeletons large and small littered the landscape. It was rather disconcerting that she was able to recognize at least two other demon skeletons—a large cat and dragon that though dead for fifty years her group of friends had to fight against.

Kouga tried to use his nose to guide him but the stench of death and sulfur made it difficult to differentiate anything useful. He sneezed and for a moment his sense of smell was cleared. "To the right, I smell something that doesn't belong here."

"Is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Maybe." If it wasn't the demon lord he'd have to start picking out a nice comfy skeleton to make a home for himself since Sesshoumaru's mother sent them to hell without bothering to explain a way to return. At least Kagome was stuck in this place with him. The bird seemed to be linked to his desire to travel to the right because it shifted course. "These birds aren't so bad after all."

Kagome gave the creature a pat on the boney-neck. "Rather convenient given our situation."

"Down," Kouga said as the scent became stronger. It wasn't Sesshoumaru, but it was familiar. The bird navigated through narrow openings until it reached the source of the smell. Then it flipped onto his side sending them both falling. Kouga reached for Kagome with his arm and pulled her close to him. "Hold on!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he was able to use his free hand and feet to gain purchase on the cliff's side while sending a shower of rocks and dirt flying behind him on the slide down.

When the dust had settled they found the source of the smell standing within the canyon.

It was a giant three-legged white beast with razor sharp teeth foaming at the mouth and its red ferocious eyes were directed at them. The arm in his hand vanished and the creature suddenly had four legs.

"We found him," Kagome said clutching to Kouga tightly.

"Now what?"

"The sword? We can use the sword maybe?"

"It's gone."

"What? Where?"

"Disappeared when the arm did." He shrugged. "Maybe it's like an extra claw or something."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

Sesshoumaru's beast form dipped its head closer.

"We have to find his human body," Kouga said.

"This isn't him?"

"No, not all of him. You saw what happened with the arm. If we find his lost humanity and it becomes absorbed, maybe that will be enough to return him to normal."

"I don't suppose you can track it down from here, can you?"

"Maybe. Hell is a pretty big place after all."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called stepped away from Kouga and bravely approaching one of her oldest enemies—demon Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped growling and focused his gaze upon her.

"We came to help you, Sesshoumaru! We're your friends!"

He snorted before ramming his head into the cliff's wall and sending rocks sliding down towards the two. Kouga yanked Kagome out of the way of the falling debris. Acidic fumes began to spread out from Sesshoumaru.

Instinct said run. Kouga listened to his instincts. "I don't think he wants to talk. We'll have to look elsewhere." He lifted her into his arms, not waiting for permission, and used his talent for running to get them out of there before either the entire structure collapsed upon them or their lungs melted from the acid fumes.

There was a breeze of air that seemed less sulfuric and he hurried in that direction. Not far away there was a bridge that seemed to separate the graveyard from a dark gray place.

"You can put me down," Kagome huffed hitting his chest in annoyance.

"Not with an angry dog-demon on our tails," Kouga said glancing behind him to see Sesshoumaru leap out of the canyon and run straight towards them. The wolf prince pushed his strength to the limit and the fastest his legs could take him sending a whirlwind of dust in his wake. It would do little to slow down a determined demon lord but his priority was to get away from danger.

"I don't think the bridge is a very good idea," Kagome shrieked when Kouga ran across the glassy surface. Below them hot molten lava radiated heat and he could feel his heels being scorched.

Sesshoumaru paused on the other end of the bridge and turned his nose up in distaste before settling himself comfortably on his side. His large white muzzle was propped on his paws as his hungry red eyes watched them.

"I'm certainly not going back in that direction."

"But what is this direction?"

"The humans," Kouga said. He could smell them now. It would seem that even in death the demons and humans were segregated.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"So why are we still here? Kagome's in danger!"

"Yes, well, we don't exactly know where she went," Miroku pointed out calmly.

Inuyasha's face grew red and he pointed to his nose. "You think this is for aesthetics?"

"Have you been reading Kagome's school books again?" Shippo asked waving his finger accusingly.

The hanyou grew flustered and began to sputter unintelligibly.

"I think that means yes, houshi-sama."

"Just shut up! I'll track her down." He turned to Kikyo. "I'll carry you and Miroku and Sango can ride on the cat."

"I can travel quite well on my own," the priestess answered quietly as she affectionately ran her hand across one of the slippery bodies of her snake-like soul stealers the shinidamachu.

"I'll ride with you, Inuyasha-sama!" A set of bushes parted to reveal a young girl that was usually in the company of a fearsome demon lord and his annoying toad henchman.

"Rin? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the palace with Jaken." Inuyasha patted the girl awkwardly on the head. She'd been drawn to him while he had gone to Sesshoumaru's palace even though his stay had been extremely brief. It was odd that she was the one person in his brother's household that he could stand to be around. She was the only one that seemed to care and was genuinely interested in him while the others merely did their duty.

The girl pouted. "But Inuyasha-sama, Jaken-sama and Kohaku-chan wanted to come here."

Au-Uhn stepped out from behind the bushes with Jaken grumbling at his heels. There was also a familiar young boy bearing a striking resemblance to a certain demon slayer.

"Kohaku," Sango gasped taking a step back. Only a few hours had passed since she was engaged in mortal combat with the young man.

He looked at her with sharp, intelligent brown eyes. "Kagura dropped me off with Rin and the others, but I don't understand." Kohaku directed his attention to Kikyo. "Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Why do you care where that prick is?" Inuyasha shouted. "We're missing Ka—our shard detector! That's certainly more important than that pompous—"

A hard jab in the ribs with Miroku's staff knocked out the air in Inuyasha's lungs effectively silenced his tirade. "Kagura brought you to Sesshoumaru-sama's group? That must mean she's helping them. Considering Inuyasha's sanity—more or less—was returned that must mean Sesshoumaru-sama was successful in slaying the parasitic demon that stole their essence."

"What does that have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked straightening up.

"Kohaku, you're you." Sango took a tentative step towards her younger brother. "But, how?"

"I took the liberty of purifying his shard," Kikyo explained.

"When?" Miroku asked.

"Kagura says we need to hurry if we intend to help Sesshoumaru-sama," Kohaku interrupted.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Naraku was at his weakest but that didn't mean he was ignorant. Kagura thought she had outsmarted him, but what she failed to realize was that on the nights he was separated into his many forms it was easiest to create and mold a new detachment.

Tonight he would form his greatest and most loyal ally. One created without the interference of Onigumo's influence and with a mostly completed shikon no tama. He would be more powerful than any of his other off-spring.

Byakuya stood across the cellar from where Naraku's main torso and head were splayed across the wall. He was a demon of great illusions.

And he would be the death of Kagura.


	11. Father

Loss of Self, Discovery of Truth 

Chapter 11

Father 

The land on the other side of the bridge looked like that of a war ravaged city. Fires littered the area and there were large skeletons of buildings crumbling to the ground. Everything was gray, soot covered, or on fire.

A large explosion blew up a nearby shell of a building and sent down a cloud of debris.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted in warning.

Her eyes grew wide and she covered her head and prayed that she wouldn't come to a nasty end. And she'd have been buried if a purple blur hadn't shot out and pushed her out of harm's way.

The warm press of a male body held her to the unyielding rocky surface of the terrain. The familiar jingle of prayer beads drew her attention as a vortex of wind rushed from the man's hand and absorbed the rocks falling towards them from a second explosion.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted frantically tossing aside the debris. "Kagome!"

"You must be new," a melodic voice said in the exact tone of a certain holy man.

"Miroku? How did you---?"

The man laughed, pushing himself above her with a hand resting on either side of her head. "Miroku? Do you know my son?" He stared into her eyes with captivating warm violet eyes and smiled a heartbreaker's smile. "Have you bore him a son?"

A fierce blush stole across her cheeks. "N-n-n-no! Of course not!"

He stood and offered his hand. "Good. Then you can have mine!"

"Kagome!" Kouga rushed over toward them, his face pale in worry. "I thought you had…" He noticed Miroku's father. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled lazily at Kouga and brushed the dust off his robes. "I live here, in a manner of speaking."

Kagome stared at the man. His resemblance to Miroku was uncanny even down to the earrings. Maybe they were a pass-down? But that wouldn't make sense. Hard to pass something down to the next generation when you take it with you into a void. "It's Miroku's father."

The man in question sighed. "It's right here. And my name is Mitsurugi." He looked Kouga up and down, eyes focusing on the very un-human tail. "You're on the wrong side of the bridge, wolf demon."

Kagome took hold of Kouga's arm and tried to ease the tension out of his taut muscles. "We're looking for a friend."

Mitsurugi turned his attention to Kagome. "Oh? I suppose that would explain why two living beings were in the realm of the dead." His eyes flickered back to Kouga. "It doesn't explain why a priestess would be traveling alongside a wolf demon though."

"We're looking for Sesshoumaru."

Mitsurugi looked over his shoulder. "We can't stand here, the hell hounds will be by soon." He started walking at a brisk pace. "Follow me and try not to get yourselves buried under the falling buildings."

"I don't think we should trust him," Kouga whispered glaring at the retreating figure in obvious distaste.

"He's Miroku's father. Don't you trust Miroku?"

Kouga's lips pressed together in a thin line of annoyance. "Fine," he conceded following after him.

Mitsurugi guided them past a few blocks of smoldering buildings and the charred remains of what appeared to be trees. With the flick of a finger the trees would collapse into a pile of ashes. "So, the son of the great Inu-taisho was killed? Did he fall in love with a human too?" He placed his palm on a low wall and jumped over it. "This side of the bridge is for the humans. I'd think you would have more luck on the demon side of this place."

"Oh, we found him there," Kagome said.

He looked at her over his shoulder, his expression exactly like Miroku's. It made Kagome's heart ache to think of the possibility of failing in this realm and not returning to her friends.

"So why are you still looking?"

"We found part of him. He's been separated into part demon and part human." Kouga's tail twitched agitatedly as he fought back the urge to sneeze. This side of the underworld was more brutal to his senses than the other side.

"Mitsurugi-san, could you explain exactly where it is that we are?"

"Why Kagome, you're in the Meidou. The underworld, netherworld, Hades. The place of fire and brimstone." Mitsurugi spread his arm in a gesture to the land around them. "Not quite the paradise I had imaged to find myself after my death."

"Shouldn't there be more people here?"

"Oh no, this isn't the last stop before oblivion," Mitsurugi said with a chuckle. "This is the place for those not ready for the next phase of life, those stuck in limbo, those that were cursed in the former life." He lifted the hand with the kazanna up. "Unless Miroku manages to end this curse I'll be here longer."

He led them into a building that seemed to be in better shape than most. There was a door in the floor that led to an underground cellar. Mitsurugi lit a few candles and then shut the door.

"Now, explain this to me again. Pretend I've been dead for twenty years and don't have any idea about what's going on."

Kagome walked to a slab of stone in the middle of the room and dusted off the top before sitting. She swung her legs back and forth nervously. "You're familiar with Naraku?"

In answer Mitsurugi held up his cursed hand and gave it a little wave.

"Right, well, he's still around. And there's a group of us working together to defeat him. He's gathered the majority of the Shikon no Tama and—."

"Is the Shikon no Tama not in the possession of a priestess? And what do you mean a majority? Where's the minority of the jewel? And why would it be in two parts?"

Kagome cast a helpless look toward Kouga. "We don't have time for this. We need to find Sesshoumaru," he said taking a threatening step towards the monk.

Mitsurugi held up a sutra and waved in front of Kouga's face. "On the contrary, demon, we've all eternity. Now back away. I've a sutra and I'm not afraid to use it." He leaned lazily against the wall and tucked the sutra back inside his robes when Kouga moved away from him.

"Mitsurugi-sama, I was the priestess in charge of protecting the jewel and it was stolen from me and in order to keep it safe I shattered it into shards. My friends and I have been gathering the shards while certain demons have also done the same. Naraku is the most powerful of the demons gathering shards and he's collected most." She lifted up the shards strung up around her neck and then gestured toward the ones in Kouga's legs.

"No need to point them out. I may have been dead for two decades but I can still sense spiritual auras even while in the spirit world," Mitsurugi said sounding annoyed. "How did Sesshoumaru become human?"

"One of Naraku's demons absorbed Sesshoumaru's demon and then later Inuyasha's humanity. The intention was to kill Sesshoumaru."

"Naraku didn't realize Sesshoumaru wasn't completely demon." Mitsurugi played with his prayer beads absently. "It's about time someone beat that disgusting creature at his own game."

Kouga's patience was rapidly dissipating. "Do you know where we might find him?"

A slow smile spread across Mitsurugi's face. "I've an idea."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

His body was coated in sweat, legs shook with fatigue, and breath labored in the thick smoky atmosphere. It didn't make sense. Naraku's parasite had been destroyed and yet here he was—human—in hell.

Even in death this curse kept him from his rightful glory as being buried in his true youkai form. He should be a large set of decomposing bones of a massive dog like his father. It had been over a year since he last tried to kill Inuyasha. He'd even done what might be termed as good deeds for the weak humans. And he was one fine ruler of the Western Lands. Those should all be weighed on the balance of life and death and find him on the positive side of good, right?

So why was he stuck in hell as a human? He didn't even have any weapons, not even the useless Tensaiga which might actually have been of some use in a realm full of the other-worldly.

He walked through the wasted remains of a village. It was abandoned, walls crumbling, huts reduced to cinder. Foul smoke filled the air and he was grateful to not have his sensitive olfactory sense at his instant—the one small blessing of the disaster that was his life or afterlife. He couldn't even tell if he was dead or not!

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw the source of the foul smell. There was a large dog-like creature with a body in its mouth with acidic slobber pouring down onto a mountain of corpses.

He searched for a place to hide; annoyed that he'd been reduced to a cowardly act like hiding when a pair of small hands yanked him by the shoulders onto the other side of a crumbling section of debris.

"They have poor sight," a quiet feminine voice whispered.

He crouched beside her as another beast past by without noticing their presence. The woman had long dark hair, pale skin, and he had a feeling that she was familiar. She turned to him and he recognized the face immediately. It was Izayoi—his father's lover and Inuyasha's mother.

"You must be new here," she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Should he admit his knowledge of this woman? Should he pretend to not know her? If he were back to his proper self he'd have just run her through with his poison claws and be done with the whole headache.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" an approaching tenor said and Sesshoumaru's inner dialogue was cut short as he concentrated on listening.

"You're probably hiding something," another voice resounded in a suspicious tone.

"What? Was killing me once not enough for you, Bankotsu?"

"Given your tendency for betrayal, Renkotsu, I can't seem to kill you enough."

"Come," Izayoi whispered tugging Sesshoumaru away from the members of the seven-men team. Since melting her wasn't a viable option he decided to follow her silently as she guided the way through the ragged terrain. She navigated past a forest of trees that were nothing more than burnt husks and a creek of putrid green water.

"What do you drink here?" he asked, speaking for the first time.

She looked at him, an odd expression on her face. "Drink? You do not drink here. You do not drink, eat, or sleep. It's not even necessary to breath." A self-depreciatingly laugh broke past her lips. "However, breathing is the hardest habit to quit."

"I see." It would be handy to not breathe in the foul air of the land. Sesshoumaru held his breath, but after a few moments passed his chest felt constricted and his head light. He exhaled and then took in a deep breath. He'd work on that later. After all he had all of eternity, didn't he?

"Izayoi, is that you?" a male voice called out. A large man stepped out from near a thorny bush. It was the duel personality member of the seven-men team. Sesshoumaru remembered his nice side was a kind doctor that had bonded with the undead miko. He'd had a fear of blood. Perhaps Sesshoumaru could use that to his advantage later.

"Suikotsu, thank goodness. Those men were scouring the streets again."

"Looking for more victims to feed the hell hounds, no doubt," Suikotsu said. His eyes settled upon Sesshoumaru. "I know you."

"You do not." No one knew this Sesshoumaru. He was a mysterious entity. Humans just thought they knew him. Recognizing his magnificence in any form was to be expected. Recognition and knowledge were completely different matters.

"You're the lord of the Western lands." His eyes narrowed. "What happened to you?"

Izayoi's eyes widened and her jaw slackened as she stared at Sesshoumaru just now realizing who he was.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped and he cursed the human feelings that made him look weak. "I'd rather not talk about it. Could you explain where we are?"

"You're in the Meidou. This is the world of the dead." Suikotsu paused before reaching out and touching the carotid pulse in Sesshoumaru's neck. "But you are not dead." He retracted his hand. "My brothers have been gaining status in this realm. Their power increases the more they feed the hell hounds. They are spared a fate of being devoured by the hounds and fill their days brutalizing the residents."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Inuyasha crouched low when he landed. Kohaku had led them to a sight that reeked of some awful smell. The ground was littered with the remains of the demon that had stolen his humanity and Sesshoumaru's sword Tensaiga was next to the mess.

And…

A female Sesshoumaru stood there staring at him from the other side of the dead demon with long white hair billowing in the breeze and crescent moon tattoo blazing on the forehead.

"Hell Sesshoumaru, don't you ever get a break, bastard? Now you're a woman?"

"I am Sesshoumaru's mother, you moron," she said with narrowed eyes. She tossed her hair aside and glared down at the remains of the monster and sighed while toying with her necklace. "It took you long enough to get here." She looked up to glower at him. "Your timing is worse than your fathers."

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama's mother," Miroku addressed with a charming smile in place and a respectful bow. "Could you tell us what happened to our friends?"

"Friends? My son wouldn't be friends with a troop of humans and a hanyou." Her eyes rested upon Ah-Uhn. "Or maybe he would. He inherited the most annoying traits from his father."

"Do you know what happened?" Miroku asked patiently.

"I sent that girl and the wolf to the Meidou so they could find my Sesshoumaru." She blew her bangs away from her eyes in annoyance. "I sort of forgot to tell them how to return." She gestured towards Tensaiga. "I believe that's yours now, Inuyasha."

"No, that's Sesshoumaru's sword."

"It's the other half of yours. My son has no need for trinkets left by his father. He is far too superior in his own right to rely upon a birthright." She looked at Inuyasha with bored eyes. "You on the other hand could use all the help you can get."

"When you said Meidou, what did you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Sent them to the underworld. I'll bring them back out with my necklace assuming they go to one of the portal areas."

Sango whispered to Kikyo, "Now would be a good time to drag Inuyasha to hell." The undead priestess sent the demon slayer a scouring glare. She shrugged, hoisting her bone boomerang on her shoulder.

"We were all thinking it," Shippo said pulling on Sango's pants' leg.

"How do we help them?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru's mother shrugged. "It's probably just another elaborate test your father created to make the two of you stronger. I've not heard of this Naraku character. Your father is the only deranged demon lord I've ever known." She started to examine her nails.

"Sesshoumaru-sama's mother," Sango said working hard not to stumble over the words. The inu-youkai looked over at her. "Could you send us into the Meidou so that we can help the others?"

She burst into laughter. "Of course not!" She went back to her nails.

"What do we do?" Sango hissed to Miroku. The good monk shrugged but then slapped his cheek. He pulled his fingers away and in between thumb and index finger was a squished Myoga.

"Interesting that you always seem to show up when we're out of answers. How did you get here?" Miroku asked.

"I found him leeching off my oxen," Totosai said swooping onto the scene.

"Why is it that we find everyone except the ones we're looking for?" Inuyasha groaned in frustration.

"Because you're not looking for the right ones," Totosai retorted hitting Inuyasha over the head.

The hanyou rubbed his sore scalp and the angry welt that was beginning to form from the blow.

"Abusive as ever," Sesshoumaru's mother said in way of greeting.

"My lady," Totosai said bowing towards her. "Sesshoumaru's entered the Meidou?"

"Of course. Did you doubt that he would?"

"No, I knew he would the moment the sword I'd built for him vanished."

"You made Sesshoumaru a sword? What were you thinking?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Quiet," Totosai said hitting him upside the head again.


	12. Caught

**Chapter 12: Caught**

Mitsurugi led the way though a series of narrow alleyways sticking to the dark shadowy regions. He held up a hand to indicate for the others to halt, checked around the corner, and then curled his fingers forward to start them up again.

Eventually, he guided them to an overhanging in the cliffs to the side of the village that seemed to serve as a fortified wall as if protecting the smoldering city from outsiders. Kagome looked over at Kouga to see him looking back at her and scratching his neck in discomfort—it seemed remarkably similar to the valley of the bird demons where they first met years ago.

"There he is," Mitsurugi whispered. Kagome followed the direction he was gazing and noticed a familiar feminine figure. Jakotsu, the member of the seven-men team with the vicious snake sword, sat on a large bolder swinging his legs absently with a bored expression on his face. It made sense—he was a human and was most definitely cursed.

"What's he doing here?" Kouga hissed. His eyes darted past the man in search of other enemies. "And where are the others?"

"Don't worry, Kouga-kun. I'm sure you'll be able to defeat them again if they show up." Kagome gave him a reassuring pat on the arm.

The wolf prince huffed. "Of course I can defeat them, but I don't want to waste time in unnecessary battles. Unlike Inuyasha I prefer to fight only when I have no alternative." A quick grin split his face. "Running is usually the best choice."

"Running away won't find your companion," Mitsurugi calmly pointed out. "If any thing has happened to your friend we'll find out by listening and observing here. No one likes to gossip more than Jakotsu and no one has more connections at the moment either."

Jakotsu's posture straightened and he seemed to sense their presence. He looked over in their direction before a shout drew his attention and he turned his back to them. A man came running toward Jakotsu, dark hair wild and green markings along his face—it was Suikotsu their sometimes ally usually enemy.

"What's up doc?" Jakotsu asked with a cheeky grin.

Suikotsu glowered at him. "Don't compare me to that weak human."

"Whatever. What's got you running like your feet are ablaze?"

"We've a new guest to these lands."

"And? People die every day why should I care?"

"Because this person is the one who killed you the second time."

"Not possible. Sesshoumaru, my darling Inuyasha's older brother, killed me. Let it be known that it was through luck that he defeated my blade, but it hardly matters now. He's a demon. How does his passing affect me?"

"Because he's human now."

"What? Never mind that, where is he?"

"Hiding for now, but soon I'll know where." Suikotsu hit his palm against his temple. "As soon as the doctor loosens his tongue I'll know Sesshoumaru's location."

"Right, well, you get to convincing your other half. I'll just sit and enjoy the fires from my nice and comfortable bolder."

"So this tells us…" Kouga looked over at Mitsurugi questioningly.

The former monk rolled his eyes. "Must I do all the thinking? This is why I was raised to rid the land of demons. Incompetent."

"It means," Kagome interjected before the two could get into a fight. What was it about Kouga that seemed to provoke others so easily? "It means that Suikotsu knows where Sesshoumaru is. So, we just need to follow him and when he converts to his amiable doctor half we can find him."

"Almost an intelligent plan," Mitsurugi said. He held up a hand to silence the protest Kouga was ready to voice. "Unfortunately, that's what they would be counting on if they happen to know of your presence. The devouring of holy powers—such as yours—would be an incredible power boost for these parasites."

"What do we do then?" Kagome asked.

"Keep with Jakotsu. When Suikotsu captures Sesshoumaru it will be easier for us to free him."

"That's your plan?" Kouga asked. He ran his tongue over a fanged tooth. "I like it."

"Well I don't," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"You're outvoted, sit back and watch," Mitsurugi said with an all too Miroku-like grin. Curse that grin. She could never be mad at the one sporting that grin for long.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Sesshoumaru waited in awkward silence with his—not his stepmother for his parents' marriage was never dissolved—father's mistress for Suikotsu to return.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Izayoi asked.

He only looked at her as if she were crazy and then returned his gaze to the very exciting stairs that led to the cellar he was currently hiding.

"Sesshoumaru, this is the perfect opportunity to say whatever you've had on your mind? There must be something you want to say to me."

"Really? You want me to ask you why my father turned his back on his family? On his wife and son? Why he went to your bed?" He glared at her. "Why should I care about his sex life? He severed the relationships that should have been important for a good time."

She looked at him sadly. "Perhaps what you say is true to some extent." He snorted his derision, but she continued nonplussed. "He and your mother were in a loveless marriage—an alliance of duty to produce a strong heir to the Western lands. They succeeded with you. Your father spent his whole life working to gain and control power over those lands to give you a legacy to live up to. Your mother goaded him and he goaded her. They were tolerant, but—"

"I'm aware of the faults in my parents' behavior toward one another. There is no need for you to point them out."

"But there is a point." She walked across the small place and sat beside him. He grunted in annoyance but couldn't very well get up and walk away now. Such an action would be beneath him. "He and your mother stayed together until after you were an adult and strongly capable. You do realize that your mother left him before he ever met me?"

"He could have gone after her," Sesshoumaru mumbled. He shook his head feeling disgusted with himself for such thoughts. He was behaving like a sullen teenager! Curse his humanity again!

"That was not his fate. He and I met and we both fell in love. It was the first and only time for both of us. Your father didn't think he was capable of love before that time. He cared about providing you things but he'd never thought to hold or hug you as a boy—pup. He saw how cold and distant you tended to be and vowed he would do what he could to fix that and when I became pregnant with Inuyasha he swore he'd not make the same mistakes twice."

The door opened and Suikotsu stepped in. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. "Yes, and I wish you had done so about five minutes earlier." He ignored the disappointed sigh that escaped Izayoi's lips. "Did you learn anything?"

"I know how to reunite you with your demon half."

"Do not lie to me."

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. You both must come with me. There's a place we must go."

Sesshoumaru offered his hand to Izayoi and helped her to her feet. They followed closely after Suikotsu. Perhaps his eyes weren't adjusting well to the poor light, but Sesshoumaru thought the good doctor's hair had a greenish-tinge to it. He leaned down so that his lips were near Izayoi's ear.

"If I tell you to run, do it. And don't look back."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"I take it back. I don't like this idea any more." Kouga rolled over onto his back and drummed his fingers impatiently across his chest. "It's so boriiiiing!"

"Be quiet!" Mitsurugi punched him in the gut with a fist.

"Something is happening," Kagome said. Jakotsu had turned his attention in their direction and was grinning with a dangerous gleam in his eye. It was then that the cliffwalls seemed to come alive as flocks of giant bird youkai began to fly out of them. "There are demons! Why are there demons?"

Mitsurugi waved aside her concern. "They're not coming toward us. If you'd pay attention you'd see that they are simply migrating."

Kouga sat up quickly. "And why would they be migrating?"

An intense smell of sulfur began to permeate the air. Mitrusugi pointed in that direction as a creature of fire and brimstone emerged from behind the cliffs. "I think they're running from it." He looked down to see that Jakotsu had migrated the same as the bird demons. "And our quarry has just vacated the premises."

"Damn. We wasted our time then," Kouga growled. "I'll be right back." He took off in the direction of the hellhound intent on making it pay for ruining their plans. He lifted his right hand and his claw goraishi emerged.

The hellhound opened its massive jaws and pounded the ground with its giant feet. The rocks shook and Kouga lost his balance but scampered up and ran for the devouring demon while releasing a wave of divine energy from the goraishi. It was destroyed instantly while at the same time about eighty percent of Kouga's energy was also obliterated.

Mitsurugi and Kagome came running to him. Kagome cradled his head in her lap while the monk surveyed the charred remains of the hellhound. "Nice work. I've never used my kazanna in this realm. I figure one of two things would happen. One: this is the void to which things I sucked up enter and I would just be making things worse. Two: I'd be consumed by the black hole—again."

"Wise decision," Kouga said though bloodied teeth.

Kagome tried to hold her breath against the awful smell of the hellhound. "And now we have no leads," she said unable to keep from inhaling. She began to cough violently. "But we need to get away from here."

The three went in the direction of the bolder Jakotsu had been sitting. In the dirt were obvious footprints. "All is not lost," Mitsurugi said reaching across and putting his arm around Kagome's waist. His hand started to inch its way towards her rear.

"Have you forgotten that we're looking for a very short-tempered demon lord?" Kagome reminded.

His hand stayed above the waist. "How I could I forget?"

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

He knew it was bound to happen. Since his change of species his luck had all run on the negative side. It was foolish to follow Suikotsu. In life—or rather his unlife—he'd been known for shifting personalities from the valiant doctor to the murderous psychopath.

So when he'd become his mad green-haired counterpart it wasn't a real surprise. His own reactions surprised him though. Naturally, Sesshoumaru had been able to get away when Suikotsu's brothers Bankotsu and Renkotsu showed up around the corner with weapons at the ready.

Unfortunately, Izayoi hadn't been able to get away. He cursed foully under his breath—a habit he seemed to have picked up from Inuyasha. He really, really hated being human.

"Come on out Lord Sesshoumaru," Bankotsu called out. He held his great sword over his shoulder and tapped his hand casually over its hilt. "It's nothing personal. The great demon lord Sesshoumaru—regardless of present incarnation—is worth great rewards if offered to the king of the hellhounds. It's businesss."

Bankotsu used his free hand to yank on Izayoi's long hair from where she struggled in Suikotsu's arms. "This woman would only be a snack. Hardly satisfying to his needs, but she might satiate some of his other wants."

With a reluctant sigh Sesshoumaru stepped out of his hiding spot and approached the men. His mother would be so ashamed. Sacrificing his own well-being for a mere human. Especially since the human was all ready dead. "Release her."

Jakotsu started to laugh. "What happened to the great Sesshoumaru?"

Bankotsu elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Do not goad the demon lord. He is well known for his grudges." He then smiled. "But then he won't be around long enough to collect any vengeance so I suppose you can laugh as long as you do it respectfully."

"Release her and I will come with you willingly."

Suikotsu shoved Izayoi away and she fell to her knees. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Run! Don't go with them!"

"I have no where to run," Sesshoumaru said walking past her. She clutched at his ankle but he continued on with the humans.


	13. Good News, Bad News

**Chapter 13: Good news, Bad news**

Byakuya reclined on his giant origami paper crane and casually looked over the sides for any evidence of the treacherous wind witch. This was so annoying. He'd much prefer to serve as target practice for that Kohaku boy. He might get a bit of a hair cut, but it would certainly be more entertaining!

He respected Naraku. Idolized him, really. However, sometimes being a henchman was a real bother.

His search didn't last much longer. A few miles away he saw Kagura on the horizon floating on her trademark feather. He tried not to over-think things too much. If he carried out Naraku's order he'd be in essence killing his sister.

With a careless shrug Byakuya directed his paper crane in her direction. She seemed to notice him and increased her speed, but she couldn't outrun him forever.

"Ah, come on, Kagura. You're just making this more troublesome than it has to be!" he called out gaining on her.

Kagura looked over her shoulder at him, crimson eyes narrowed in hate before she tried to speed up even more. With an annoyed sigh Byakuya continued his pursuit closing the distance bit by bit.

"You can't out run me! Why don't you just stay still so I can kill you and we'll be done with all this sordid business?"

"Ha!" Kagura glared at him again. "I won't give you the pleasure!"

Byakuya sighed. He didn't want to have to do it this way, but really she left him no choice. Naraku had given him a gift before he set off on his mission. It felt like cheating, but it would save him a lot of time. He reached into the inner pocket of his shirt and pulled out an object wrapped in thick cloth. He began to unwind the lining.

Within the soft material lay an object that beat with erratic pulsations. Even though Kagura's heart wasn't inside her chest it still beat with the adrenaline charged blood flow she was utilizing in her plight to escape. Byakuya squeezed the heart within his hand and Kagura clutched at her breast.

"You bastard!" She redirected her feather and started charging toward him with her fans at the ready. She cut the winds with a ferocious sweep of her hands and the resulting force almost knocked Byakuya off his paper crane.

He tightened his fist around her heart into a crushing grip. Kagura's feather plummeted toward the earth and Byakuya guided his paper crane after her falling figure. She crashed to the ground and he remained hovering above her holding her heart.

"You had no chance, Kagura. Be one with the wind. I release you." He then clenched his hand tightly and destroyed the organ. Kagura's face was stricken in an expression of pain before it relaxed to one of peace before she wavered and disappeared.

A breeze brushed past Byakuya.

"Easier than I thought," he mused wiping the bloody mess of his hands on his pants' leg. Perhaps he should have felt sad about having being the end to Kagura's miserable existence, but frankly he didn't care. Naraku had been very careful in his creation and feelings such as guilt simply did not exist with Byakuya.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"So, I have good news and I have bad news."

Kagome looked up from her position on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she rocked back and forth slightly. The action provided her little comfort.

Mitsurugi frowned down at her. "Where's that demon? Kouga?"

"He thought you were taking too long so he went out to hunt for clues himself."

He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "And you didn't stop him?"

Kagome laughed. "You think I could?"

"Yes."

She put her hands on the ground palms flat and stretched out her legs. "That's true. But he was starting to drive me crazy with his pacing. So, what's the good news, Mitsurugi-san?"

"I know where Sesshoumaru is."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and she quickly pushed herself up to her feet and rushed toward Mitsurugi for an overjoyed hug. "That's great!" She took hold of his hands before he could get any ideas. "Where is he?"

"That's the bad news. I was right to follow Jakotsu. Sesshoumaru is being detained in a cellar in the base that the seven-men team's members took over a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't we look there first then?"

"Because they have about twenty bases."

"Good reason."

The door to Mitsurugi's underground shelter was lifted up and dim light spilled in along with a familiar silhouette. "Found that Renkotsu. I really hate him."

"Only because he tried to set you on fire," Kagome said.

Kouga joined them inside. "As I recall, he wasn't trying to spare you of any flames either."

"So you saw Sesshoumaru?" Mitsurugi asked.

"No. Should I have?"

"He's being held captive by him and at least three other members of the seven-men team."

"Wouldn't that make them the four-men team?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be bogged down by the details," Mitsurugi advised. "We need to come up with a rescue plan."

"You've done enough, Mitsurugi. I can't ask you to do any more," Kagome said worried.

"What's going to happen? I'm going to die?" Mitsurugi burst out laughing. "Can't kill someone that's all ready dead. Besides, my annoying conscious won't let me sit back while the Lord of the Western Lands is being sacrificed to some glutinous hellhound." He looked down at his bead-enshrouded hand. "Maybe after this little good deed I can finally move on from this place."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

He didn't believe his hearing. His stupid human senses were proving an even greater detriment as the hallucinations began to set in. Did dehydration really work this strongly? The sulfuric atmosphere wasn't pleasant and his skin and eyeballs did feel extremely dry, but he didn't think he was dehydrated so much that he'd be hallucinating.

And if he was going to hallucinate he'd like to have a choice in picking that hallucination. He'd choose to be hosting a large banquet—in his natural demon lord form of course—where all the lords and ladies he'd met over the centuries bowed down before him and offered tribute to him for all the wonders he'd performed during his tenure as Lord of the West.

But his hallucination was no where near his fantasy one. It sounded like the door to his underground prison was being opened. He had limited vision with the only source of light being a torch on the far side of the room from him.

"Sesshoumaru?" his name was whispered.

He snapped out of his daze. He wasn't hallucinating—which was a relief because Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands no matter his current incarnation did not hallucinate—he only had the occasional fantasy. It didn't make sense for it to not be a figment of his imagination because there was no logical reason for her to be in the world of the dead and it didn't make any sense at all for her to be present.

"Kagome," he said, his voice a dry whisper against his parched throat.

She stepped into the light and her shoulders sagged with relief as she gripped the door tightly. Her eyes raked over him no doubt taking in the chains restraining him. Then she ran to him heedless of any possible trip-wires or traps. Thankfully, there weren't any. Foolish human.

Kagome took hold of both his shoulders and buried her face against his chest. "How could you let yourself be taken captive? Isn't that a bit insulting, Sesshoumaru?"

"To whom would I be insulting?"

"Yourself!" she said pulling back to look him in the eyes.

Insulting to himself? That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

Her hands moved from his shoulders to hold either side of his jaw gently. She kissed him softly on the lips. "You're alive."

Maybe it was a hallucination after all. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Only temporarily. Let us look at the facts. We are in hell. There's no way out. I'm about to be sacrificed to a hellhound. I might as well be counted among the dead here and now."

"First of all, this is the Meidou. And there is a way out. We're working on it. And I will not allow you to be puppy chow!"

"We?"

The door to the cellar prison burst open and Kouga stood there gasping. "We have to go!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "We." Kouga? Why Kouga? "I am not leaving. Your effort is appreciated, though wasted."

"Talk some sense into him, Kagome! I didn't travel to hell just to go back empty handed." Kouga looked over his shoulder and a man that looked similar to the perverted monk in Inuyasha's gang stood behind him. "We have to leave now!"

"I can not leave. I am honor bound to stay. I forfeited my freedom to save the life of Izayoi." He gave her a sad smile. "This is what has become of the great Lord Sesshoumaru. Fodder for a hellhound to increase the powers of those whom I helped banish from our world."

"Don't say that!" Kagome pleaded shaking him and trying to release the chains. "Kouga-kun, you've got to rip off these chains!"

Kouga rushed into the room, eyes wide. "We have to go! I didn't buy us much time and they'll be back here to check on things." He reached for the chains but Sesshoumaru pushed the chair back out of reach. "What are you doing?" he asked Sesshoumaru with a frown.

"Leave me."

"I can't leave you!" Kagome said through gritted teeth taking hold of his shoulders again and shaking him. Kouga took a step back and looked over his shoulder toward the door where the other man was waving frantically.

He glared at her. "Why can't you?"

She sniffled. "Because I care about you, you jerk!"

He dipped his head so that his forehead rested against hers. "I cannot go back on my word."

"But I love you," she whispered.

"How can you love me? This waste of a partial human that I've turned into? What's to love? Why would you have such foolish feelings?"

Kagome's eyes began to swim with tears. "Sesshoumaru, please."

"Crap. Kagome, you have to hide. I'll buy you an hour to convince this mangy mutt that he'd best leave with us." Kouga looked around the dingy room and grabbed the tattered ruins of a blanket in the far corner and tossed it to her. "It will have to do. If he's not ready to go when I return we will have to leave him."

"Go with him, Kagome." Sesshoumaru averted his eyes and refused to look at her. He didn't want to see her walk away from him. The door closed and he was once again alone with his fate.

"I care for you too much to ask you to stay," he said quietly to himself.

"Obviously," Kagome said with a snort. He looked up abruptly to see her shaking out the dirty blanket. "This thing should be burned." She brought it back to the corner Kouga had gathered it from and hid under it.

Renkotsu opened the door and peered into Sesshoumaru's prison. "Why'd they stop here? Stupid wolf. I'll hunt him down and use him for a floor mat." He then turned away and continued back down the hall without stepping foot into the room.

After the sound of his footsteps faded Kagome tossed aside the blanket. "You really won't come? No matter what I say?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her sadly but didn't answer.

"Then, I have something I want to ask of you."

"The life of this Sesshoumaru is not enough?"

"I want to be with you, even if it's just for this next hour."

He narrowed his eyes. "_Be with_ meaning to be in my presence? You're already doing this without my permission."

"No. As in being with you as a part of you. As in the two of us forming one." She looked down at her feet. "Like that Othello play—the two-backed beast," she mumbled.

"Oh." He puzzled over who Othello might be and the two-backed beast reference. And then his eyes grew wide as he realized what she was referring to. Could she be serious? Looking back up at her and taking in her flaming red checks he knew she was serious. He was already damned, but he'd be double damned if he did something that might cause her to suffer. "Won't that negate your priestess powers?"

She looked up with an annoyed expression. "No. Why would you think such a ridiculous thing?"

"Because priestesses don't marry."

"I may have the reincarnated soul of a priestess, but I'm Kagome Higurashi a regular time-traveling high school student who happens to be in love with the former demon lord of the Western Lands and a current self-sacrificing noble fool."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his chains and rattled his legs a bit to show how well confined he was to the chair. "I suppose if you're in to bondage we might be able to figure something out." His eyes met hers and he was pleasantly surprised to see a small smile dance across her lips.

She moved close to him. "I'm sure we can figure something out."


	14. Rescue

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

She was finally free. No longer was she trapped to obey Naraku's whims and selfish plots. Instead she was once again whole. When Kagura regained consciousness she knew she'd moved on to the Meidou. She wouldn't know true peace until after Naraku's death.

There was a great sense of freedom to be experienced gliding across the sky on her enlarged feather. The air was thick, but not uncomfortable. Large skeletal remains covered the immense landscape. Idly, she wondered if she'd be able to control the skeletons with her fans. She'd have to try that later. Unless somehow Sesshoumaru regained his near invincibility she'd be stuck in the Meidou forever. She honestly didn't think anyone else was capable of defeating Naraku.

So many had tried and all had failed. Sesshoumaru was different. She'd seen Naraku try to absorb the demon lord and fail. That had never happened before.

Amongst the skeleton graveyard there was one object that her attention focused upon with great interest.

Kagura had only heard rumors of what Sesshoumaru looked like in his true demon form— gigantic, white, magenta stripes, and blood red eyes. The actual visual was amazing beyond words. Over the past years she had gradually fallen in love with the stoic, cold-hearted demon lord who represented her only hope. Would she have ever let him know of her feelings? No, of course not. She didn't have a death wish. Well, that hardly mattered now seeing as she was dead.

Would she do anything within her power to help him?

She'd give her life for him. And she had.

Kagura directed her feather in his direction. "Come, you're needed elsewhere Lord of the Western Lands," she said hovering near his ears.

His large red eyes flashed angrily at her and she quickly dodged out of his reach when he snapped his jaws at her.

"You're even more ill tempered in this form," she complained.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru, placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly on the lips. She then reached for the bottom corners of her blouse and pulled it over her head standing before him in her bra. She kicked off both shoes and then leaned over to pull off her soot-covered socks.

"I think this is some form of torture," Sesshoumaru murmured with eyes glazed and attention riveted to the pale swells of the breasts in front of him. Kagome then pulled down her pants and set them next to her shoes and sat on Sesshoumaru's thighs with her legs curled around the back of the chair. Under her weight, Sesshoumaru shifted bringing her center closer to his rising member.

He dipped his head down and grasped the bra's straps between his teeth and yanked them over her shoulders while Kagome worked on the opening of his shirt moving it to expose his chest. She kissed him above his heart and then with the tip of her tongue traced a circle around each of his nipples blowing on them teasingly.

"Mind taking off this contraption? Otherwise I'll be ripping it off with my teeth," Sesshoumaru said with a growl to his deep voice.

With a nervous giggle Kagome reached behind to unhook the clasp and allowed the garment to join the others on the floor. No sooner had the bra been removed before Sesshoumaru's mouth started tasting her breasts hungrily. The feel of his rough tongue and teeth against the sensitive flesh made all logical thought escape her mind and her panties were now drenched.

She backed away just out of reach of his mouth and focused on the fastenings of his pants.

"You seem surprisingly adept for one that doesn't know what she's doing," Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes.

"I watch a lot of cable," Kagome muttered opening his clothing and allowing his erection to spring free. "Oh Kami."

"What? Is something wrong?"

She swallowed thickly. "I just, don't know that we're compatible."

"Don't be ridiculous. Our bodies were made to fit within one another." He glanced down at his groin and scoffed. "Besides that is nothing compared to my usual size."

"I just, I don't know what to do now," she said softly chewing on her bottom lip.

Sesshoumaru grunted, then pulled his abdominal muscles away from her and shifted his weight on his legs in such a way that he caused Kagome to be thrown into the air half a foot before he shifted back and impaled her opening. For a human he was still surprisingly strong.

Kagome brought her lips to his shoulder and cried out in pain as she felt herself being torn. This was not the moonlight and rainbows she had imagined her first time to be, but for the man she loved she'd suffer through any agony.

"Get used to the feel, it will get better, I promise," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear before kissing her neck lightly.

His gentle words compared to the brutality of the joining caused her to breathe out a shaky breath and relax. It didn't hurt quite as much. She shifted around on his lap experimentally causing him to groan pleasurably. Well—at least he was having fun even if she were a bit miserable. A small smile flitted across her lips and seeing him so enthralled made the butterflies return to her stomach. She put her feet flat on the floor and pushed her body up, sliding across his length until only his tip remained within before falling down again to meet him at the base, she repeated the movement, muffling her groans against his shoulder.

For his part, Sesshoumaru struggled against his restraints. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to prepare her more for his girth, he wanted to be able to take care of her and not simply steal her innocence. "Slow down, my love."

Kagome stopped completely, panting with the effort. "What did you call me?"

"You cannot possibly think this love is one-sided. Slow down, I want you to have some pleasure from the experience." He slid back from her and then slowly re-entered, taking control of the rhythm and pace. He could feel the start of his orgasm but he resisted wanting to experience the thrill with Kagome. "Try to tighten your muscles there."

At his suggestion, Kagome tried to squeeze her vaginal muscles in a way she'd never tried before. The sensation was strange, and her nerves were raw from the unaccustomed exercises. It felt as if she were trying to milk him and then there was a shudder that seemed to pass through his body into hers accompanied by a release of warm fluids toward her very core.

Seconds ticked by in the aftermath as they both struggled to regain their breath and waited for their hearts to return to a normal tattoo.

"I cannot believe we just did that," Kagome whispered kissing his neck and then leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

"It is not the only unbelievable thing to occur," Sesshoumaru whispered.

The feeling of a warm hand between her shoulder blades caused Kagome to stiffen. Her eyes landed upon the fully whole Sesshoumaru—with two arms. In the newly reformed arm the hand held a sword and Sesshoumaru pulled his arm away and twirled the sword experimentally. "Perhaps this is an omen and it's not my time. There is a bucket of water in the corner. Go clean yourself and then dress and then me. We're leaving. I would not have been blessed with the gift of a whole body and sword if I was meant to be fodder to some hell-hound." He kissed her again quickly on her cheek. "Hurry."

"Where did that sword come from?" Kagome asked quietly staring at the strong arm and the new sword.

"Not sure. But strangely enough, I know its name. Bakusaiga. And I know its mine as father's fang belongs to Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, not sure what to say. She crawled off Sesshoumaru's lap and did as he requested feeling both used and dirty-but what did she expect from her impromptu conjugal visit. She could understand his excitement at having regained his arm and a new sword. He and his brother seemed to love their swords more than anything or anyone else. If they got out of this predicament alive—like she hoped to—she'd have to deal with being second to Bakusaiga as she was third to Tetsusaiga and Kikyo with Inuyasha.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

Kouga burst through the door breathless and annoyed. He growled upon smelling the heady, salty scent. "Could you have not found another way to convince him?" he asked Kagome bitterly. His expression softened seeing her wrapped in the dingy blanket and trying in vain to pull off the chains.

"Make yourself useful, wolf, and break these chains," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"How'd you get your arm back?" Kouga asked stepping over and ripping the chains off the chair releasing Sesshoumaru. "This mean you're going to start helping and we can stop wasting our time rescuing you?"

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said. He turned to Kagome and yanked the blanket off her. "Leave that here, it stinks."

"And just where do you think you're going?" Bankotsu asked standing the doorway balancing his sword on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga. "Couldn't you take care of him?"

Kouga scratched the back of his neck. "He's a bit difficult. I did kill him at least once."

Bankotsu jestured toward his neck. "You separated my head from my shoulders. But as you can see, the results were only temporary. You can't kill what is already dead." He laughed coldly. "If you're in such a rush to get out of here, why don't we all step outside? Leave that big sword if you will," Bankotsu said stepping back a bit so that his other team members could be seen.

"You decapitated him? That's how he was killed back when he was human. It didn't keep him dead," Kagome whispered to Kouga.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kouga whispered back.

"And don't get any ideas wolf, I borrowed a little sutra from your friend," Bankotsu called out interrupting their quiet conversation.

Suikotsu dropped the unconscious forms of Mitsurugi and Izayoi on the floor.

In spite of his newfound joy at feeling whole Sesshoumaru gave a weary sigh and held the tip of his sword down. He didn't want to risk the humans being killed in the foray. They'd have to find some other location. The little bit of hope that started to grow was crushed by a sense of despair. He really hated being human. Plus, he was certain the sword had awesome powers that he'd only be able to control in his true form.

"No!" Kagome shouted, holding the broken chains in her hands. They were glowing a vibrant pink infused with her holy powers. She rammed them against Bankotsu's chest and he staggered back.

The earth seemed to shake under their feet before the roof of the structure was ripped away by a massive pair of claws. In an instant Sesshoumaru—in human form—vanished and merged with the large dog demon. His sword also vanished.

The four members of the seven-men team scrambled to get out of Sesshoumaru's way. Kagura on her feather floated down to stop their retreat. She had a small army of skeletons standing behind her. It turns out it didn't take much experimentation to have them do her bidding after all.

Kouga whistled appreciatively and crossed his arms over his chest casually. "I like it when the cavalry arrives."

"What's Kagura doing here?" Kagome asked rushing over to the bodies of Mitsurugi and Izayoi—whom she recognized from when Jaken used her form to trick Inuyasha and obtain the black pearl from his eye.

Kouga came to her side and picked up Mitsurugi and Izayoi one on shoulder. "I guess she got killed on the other side." He huffed as he adjusted their weight. "I was supposed to be the one to kill her for what she did to my tribe."

"Let bygones be bygones," Kagome advised as they hurried out of the building. "Sesshoumaru's going to recognize us, right?"

Kouga looked up at the lumbering figure as poisonous fangs ripped into the seven-men team members. "I certainly hope so."

**OOOOOoooooOOOOO**

"So, all I have to do is defeat this demon that can control passageway into the Meidou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, though you'll probably die in the process," Sesshoumaru's mother said. "Pity."

"Why can't we use that necklace?" Miroku asked before Inuyasha could do anything stupid—like fight a demon needlessly that held a deep grudge against his father.

"Because I don't know that it will work," she answered.

"Give me the necklace. I'll use it's power as an aid to get myself and Inuyasha to the Meidou," Kikyo interjected.

"Right, and then you'll keep him there," Shippo shouted clutching onto Inuyasha's leg. "I don't think so! You can't take him away!"

"It is possible for them to get back on their own, right?" Sango asked looking from the demoness to Totosai and then at Myoga.

"It's possible as long as Sesshoumaru has his sword."

"What sword?" Inuyasha asked confused looking from the Tensaiga to the Tetsusaiga in each of his hands. "I have them both."

Totosai bopped him over the head with his staff. "With Bakusaiga!"


End file.
